En Su Mirar
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: Caeli es una refugiada italiana de la Crisis Omnica. Los siguientes años a la catastrofe la hicieron una de las personas, dentro de un reducido grupo, la mas odiada. Rumores de que ella y el grupo con el que llego a Suecia, eran maquinas diseñadas para destruir a las naciones desde dentro. ¿Podra cambiar la vision del mundo sobre ella?
1. Prólogo

_Suecia, Estocolmo Viernes 4 de octubre 08:46 pm_

La noche era fría, llovía ligeramente y el viento frio hacía que la gente corriera a casa para poder descansar después de un duro día de trabajo, con una taza de café esperándolos. Para esta chica, el trabajo apenas iniciaba.

Con apenas 17 años encima, se preparaba para abrir el Bar más conocido de los agentes de Overwatch y Blackwatch. No era lujoso, pero tampoco una taberna de mala muerte. Apenas abrió y encendió las luces los agentes empezaron a llegar. Muchas veces tuvo que pedir ayuda a las mujeres mayores que trabajaban con ella, su atractivo cuerpo adolescente le traía problemas de más.

Sin embargo, no servía de nada. No podía huir, a pesar de que muchas veces los servicios de la ONU la defendían, era su trabajo, y obviamente, la organización cubría a los agentes, diciendo que era ella la que se les insinuaba. Se dedico a tomar pedidos y llevar bebidas. Limpiar las mesas y los trastos sucios. Nada relevante en un nuevo día de trabajo.

Tomo su celular y miro la hora. 11:37 pm. Ahogo un suspiro en su garganta y continuó su trabajo. De vez en cuando su corazón se alegraba al ver a agentes de Elite de Overwatch. Cuando estaban ahí, el ambiente se volvía seguro y, para su gusto, le brindaban la calidez de que no estaba sola.

 _México, Dorado Sábado 5 de octubre 08:40 pm_

Un grupo de maleantes habia introducido grandes cantidades de droga y armas ilegales a dicho país. Reyes como siempre, fue el que tuvo que hacerse cargo, los asuntos ilegales en los países son nuestro trabajo.

Estábamos en una bodega algo vieja, esperando a que el equipo de reconocimiento y cateo regresara. Estaba feliz fumando mi mejor pasatiempo según Genji.

La lluvia que habia empezado hace unas horas me hacía relajarme, sinceramente, este trabajo empieza a cansarme. La lluvia arrecio y solo me límite a gruñir cuando escuche las camionetas de los equipos acercarse.

—Andando niño no tenemos toda la noche.

—Siempre tan exagerado, Reyes.

En la camioneta venía personas detenidas, logramos hacerlos hablar e ir a por los peces gordos, no eran muy inteligentes. El gobierno mexicano decomiso las drogas y las armas. Es hora de volver a la base.

 _Suecia, Estocolmo Domingo 6 de octubre 09:20 am_

—" _Domingo, no me hace mucha ilusión el día. Solo quiero que el lunes llegue, es el único día que no debo de ir a ese horrible sitio."_

Es lo que siempre repite, todos los domingos en la mañana. La joven se levantó con mucho cansancio del día anterior. Corrió a la ducha y luego de unos minutos salio a la calle. Las chicas que veía pasar corrían a la avenida emocionadas.

Confusa, se encaminó a la avenida y vio a 2 de los agentes de Blackwatch. Accidentalmente su mirada se cruzó con la de ambos, sintió miedo y frialdad, inmediatamente retrocedió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 2 agentes le sonrieron y siguieron su camino

¿Que acababa de ocurrir? Se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se perdían en el horizonte, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y un suspiro había salido de sus labios.

Se habia enamorado _**"de su mirar"**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Después de haber visto los ojos de aquellos dos agentes dirigió su mano a su pecho, apretando un poco su saco de lana negro mientras sonreía, aún con las mejillas escarlata. Con un poco más de ánimo se dirigió a realizar sus compras. Era temprano no más de las 11 am. Compro lo necesario y se dirigió a su departamento. Que por desgracia estaba en la zona marginada de la ciudad, ella no parecía de allí por una simple razón. Se le conocía como "refugiada".

Durante la crisis omnica, Italia desapareció, y los cientos de grupos que llegaban pedían asilo. La mayoría tenían entre 19 y 27 años. Sin embargo, uno de los últimos grupos, llegó conformado por 10 personas, entre ellas una niña de no más de 11 años, Suiza la acepto junto a su grupo, pero con la condición de ser separados. La niña fue a dar a una familia media, que con el tiempo se deshizo, quedando sólo la madre, que se hizo cargo de ella. No como su madre si no como una amiga.

Tiempo después la mujer murió, sólo 3 años de la existencia de la niña en ese lugar y esa familia, había muerto. Una vecina se ofreció a cuidarla. Aunque la niña sabía bien que no lo hacía por caridad, tuvo que ir, no quería ir a un orfanato.

A los 14 la puso a trabajar, aunque su cuerpo la delataba, la gente se comía el cuento de que era mayor de edad, así siguió hasta ahora. Una jovencita de 17 años, que se dedicaba a hacer bebidas en un bar, a limpiar y como no, a soportar a los agentes borrachos y sus acosos.

Para su suerte, las muchachas que trabajaban con ella la defendían cuando podían, era sólo una cría, y no dejarían que ella saliera herida por un trabajo que no le correspondía, es más ella debería estar estudiando.

Pero al ser una refugiada, su identidad desapareció, mucha gente rumoreaba que el último grupo de refugiados eran máquinas humanas, modificadas por los omnicos para exterminar a las naciones faltantes por dentro. Por eso el miedo de aceptarlos.

—¡Caeli! — la joven se limitó a pasar saliva y mirar al pasillo, una mujer de 46 años la miraba.

—Buenos días, señora Rosmarie—dijo la castaña de forma educada.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Todo tal cual señora.

—Muy bien, puedes descansar, acomoda todo y sube a limpiarte. —dijo la mujer volviendo a su habitación.

La joven, suspiro calmadamente mientras empezaba a acomodar los víveres en la alacena. Mientras acomodaba todo sintió las miradas de ciertas chicas en su espalda.

Erika, Ruth y Charlotte. Eran 3 de las más jóvenes que trabajaban en el bar con ella. Sin embargo, ellas ya cumplían al menos los 20 años. Y como no, la obligaban a hacer las peores cosas, porque ganaban más que ella y la señora Rosmarie las prefería por mucho, cualquier queja de ellas le costaba muy caro. Siguió con su tarea hasta que Erika le llamo.

—No hagas como que no existimos, cucaracha ¿Recuerdas el trato? —  
Sus piernas se debilitaron ligeramente mientras colocaba la última lata en su lugar. Su mirada se perdió en el lavabo mientras recargaba sus manos en la orilla, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo suavemente contestando con un susurro.

—Si...

—Perfecto, te vemos a las 8-las tres rieron y se fueron mientras la castaña bajaba la cabeza y ahogaba su llanto.

 _08:37 pm_

Se dirigía nuevamente al bar, que ya estaba abierto. Esta vez ella tenía que atender, porque las 3 brujas irían a quien sabe dónde a escondidas de Rosmarie, y si ella hablaba quedaría como la mentirosa. Y no quería que Rosemarie le hiciera algo, de nuevo.

Entro y se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta, sus compañeras mayores ya estaban en ello, todas con falda de tubo negra y tacones, con una camisa ligeramente escotada, ella iba algo más juvenil, y para su desgracia, llamaba el doble de atención a algunos morbosos que entraban al local. Por suerte durante las primeras 4 horas se mantuvo bien, sin problemas ni acoso, se sentía segura.

Sin embargo, sentía la mirada morbosa de alguien en su espalda, incomoda volteo, topándose con un grupo de agentes clase c de Blackwatch, aquellos que consideraban solo soldados. Nada especial, carne de cañón, como decía una de sus compañeras mayores, Elisa.

Regreso su mirada a donde estaba su cliente y una vez termino el pedido corrió para pedírselo a la chica que hoy se encargaba de los shot y las bebidas.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si Alexa, todo bien- dijo cabizbaja mientras la rubia de 27 años suspiraba.

—No sé porque cubres a esas brujas. Al fin y al cabo, son refugiadas como tú.

—Ellas llegaron en los primeros 20 grupos yo fui el grupo 33, el ultimo, y soy la numero 10 de ese grupo, creen que soy un maldito experimento, y Rosmarie me amenaza constantemente en que si algo les pasa es mi culpa- dijo con la mirada perdida.

—Cuando cumplas los 18 te sacare de aquí, el señor Víctor es muy amable, sé que te aceptara.

—Gracias, Alexa— sonrió mientras llevaba el pedido a la mesa. Cuando se disponía a regresar vio entrar a 2 hombres, que le hicieron erizar la piel.

Era dos agentes clase A de Blackwatch, líderes de misiones base o locales, pequeños policías que se encargaban de limpiar la zona, y por desgracia los conocía bien.

—Si alguno de ellos te pide acostarte con ellos no te niegues, pagaran bien por tu virginidad—Eran las palabras de la señora Rosmarie. Si, solo se interesaba en el dinero.

Pero, aunque se lo pidieran, no lo haría. Quería que ese momento especial fuera con su enamorado, alguien de confianza, muchas veces esos dos tipos se sobrepasaron con ella, de no ser por agentes clase A de Overwatch, que la defendían al ver que les rogaba con la mirada su apoyo.

Para su suerte los 2 hombres pasaron de ella al menos la primera media hora. En ese tiempo la gente en el bar empezó a bajar, y su nerviosismo fue evidente, no quería regresar y atenderlos, sabía lo que podía ocurrirle.

Como por arte de magia, la puerta del local de abrió, por mero instinto volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata, al encontrarse con los dos agentes que habia visto en la mañana. Para ser sincera, nunca los habia visto, probablemente sean nuevos, o sean agentes de Elite.

Se volteo para que estos no notaran su cara roja y se puso a hablar con una de sus compañeras, quien noto sus mejillas rojas y trataba de no hacerle burla, pero la curiosidad pudo más a unas buenas risas.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Acaso te gustan?

—Para nada, no los he visto en mi vida, pero hoy en la mañana cruce miradas con ambos y me sentí, no se rara—dijo la castaña jugando con sus dedos. 

—Talvez te agradan.

—No los he tratado en mi vida Alexa. —dijo algo irritada mientras la rubia sonreía

—Bueno mi turno acabo, te toca quedarte, cuídate—la rubia tomo su chaqueta y salió del bar, a estas horas aproximadamente, las 02.:00 am la mayoría se iban, pero ella debía quedarse a cerrar. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaban los agentes de Clase A.

Como si el destino la amara, los dos agentes se levantaron y se fueron, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Solo unos minutos bastaron para que un grupo de agentes de Elite de Overwatch entrara, reconoció a todos de inmediato, el primero en acercarse fue Reinhardt quien le sonrió a la joven.

—¡Caeli, pequeña! ¿podrías atendernos? —dijo el alemán a lo que la joven asintió mientras otra mujer los llevaba a una mesa.

—Reinhardt, ¿Cómo conoces a la chica? —fue la pregunta de Lena, quien movía sus cejas de arriba abajo, mientras los demás reían por la acción de la inglesa.

—Siempre que queremos beber, Torbjörn y yo venimos aquí, saben hacer muy buenas bebidas—dijo el alemán con una gran sonrisa. —En especial esa niña.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijo Morrison mientras los demás reían, a los minutos se acercó la joven, sorprendiendo a Ziegler y a Lena.

—Me alegra recibirlos, ¿ya saben que van a pedir?

—Lo de siempre para nosotros dos—dijo Torbjörn mientras la chica asentía, una vez todos pidieron la joven se retiró.

—¿Soy yo o es demasiado joven?

—Demasiado. Se ve igual o más pequeña que Hana. —dijo Ziegler mientras Ana y Morrison se miraban.

—Bueno puede ser solo su físico. —dijo Genji quien se habia animado a acompañarlos.

—¿Reyes y McCree no iban a venir? —pregunto Lena mientras los 2 mencionados los miraban desde otro lado del bar.

—Se suponía íbamos a vernos aquí. —finalizo Genji, la chica regreso con apoyo de otra para dejar las bebidas e inmediatamente retirarse.

Reyes y McCree miraron a done habia tanto alboroto encontrándose con sus compañeros, se levantaron y se acercaron, y como si el destino los obligara, la menor y los 2 hombres volvieron a cruzar miradas, pero esta vez no hubo una sonrisa, solo se limitaron a sentarse con sus compañeros.

—Tenías razón Reinhardt. Saben hacer muy buenas bebidas—declaro Morrison mientras Reyes reía.

—¡Ja! Los días que las bebidas con mejores son de lunes a viernes, la cría que trabaja aquí sabe hacer muy buenos shot.

—¿Enserio? — pregunto Lena bastante sorprendida.

—Si, es una prodigio en eso—declaro McCree encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Deja de fumar McCree—dijo la Ziegler, bastante molesta con el moreno, mientras, los demás reían.

—¡Hey! Morrison, mira—dijo Genji en un susurro. Todos dirigieron la mirada a donde señalaba el ciborg, esto iba a ponerse feo.

La última chica que quedaba en el bar era la menor, se suponía que en un rato cerrarían, pero con la llegada del grupo tuvo que retrasar el cierre, no quería correrlos. Para su desgracia otro grupito de soldados de Blackwatch entraron y uno de ellos empezó a sobrepasarse con ella, haciendo comentarios elevados de tono y a coquetearle cosa que le incomodó.

Los agentes miraban que sucedía, Morrison y Reyes mantenían la mirada fija no querían perder detalle por si era necesario ir a auxiliarla. Cuando la mano del soldado empezó a subir por la pierna de la chica, esta le dio una buena bofetada, todos hicieron un gesto de dolor ya que se escuchó hasta el fondo del bar aquel buen golpe.  
Los acompañantes del hombre empezaron a burlarse y sin dudarlo, tomó a la chica del brazo, ese tono de coqueteo se había desvanecido transformándose en uno molesto, irradiando odio y rabia. Levantó su mano dispuesto a golpearla. Los agentes de élite intervinieron.

—¡Soldado! ¿Puedes explicarme que estás haciendo? — dijo Morrison interviniendo primero, los soldados se guardaron mientras el hombre la soltaba y hacia lo mismo.

—Yo…—El hombre titubeaba, Morrison negó suavemente y lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

—Esto tendrá represalias ¿escuchaste?

—Si, comandante.

—Ahora fuera, no quiero verlos aquí. — y con eso los soldados salieron pitando, la chica suspiró llevando su mano a su pecho, soltando un largo suspiró de calma.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó el comandante a la joven, mirándola a los ojos y tomándola por los hombros.

—Si, muchas gracias comandante.

Morrison le sonrió con calidez, mientras, la menor se sonrojaba a mas no poder. Era bien sabido que era bastante penosa y más cuando alguien le sonreía, así como el comandante.

—Veo que hiciste una amiga, Morrison— dijo Reyes acercándose y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su amigo y compañero, haciéndolo reír.

—Algo así, es hora de irnos, ¡Reinhardt, tú pagas! — todos empezaron a reír, al salir, McCree le dedicó una mirada discreta a la chica mientras hablaba con Reinhardt quien pagaba las bebidas.

Si alguien le preguntara, si el día fue productivo. Lo fue, había conocido a Morrison y este la consideraba una "conocida" ya era algo, sus ojos se iluminado y sintió una gran alegría dentro de su corazón. Una vez cerró se dirigió a los barrios marginados por muy extraño que pareciera, se sentía segura, como si alguien la siguiera.

Entró al departamento, y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, estaba muy feliz, mientras ciertas personas miraban la casa donde había entrado, el edificio lo reconocería fácilmente, el problema sería el departamento. 


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Base de Operaciones de Overwatch. Estocolmo, Suecia. 03:45 AM.**_

Los agentes venían regresando del bar, listos para irse a dormir, sin embargo, la mirada de McCree alerto a Lena y a Genji. No estaba como siempre, ido pensando en su siguiente salida al bar. No sostenía su puro entre los dientes, más bien lo tenía en las manos jugándolo. Eso les preocupo.

—Jess... ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien, Lena, solo pensaba.

—¿Se puede saber en qué? — los 3 agentes voltearon bastante asustados, topándose con la Capitana Amari, quien, les sonreía con calidez.

—¡Oh! capitana, nos asustó—dijo Lena más calmada mientras la egipcia reía.

—Bueno ¿Puedo saber que te agobia Jesse?

—La chica del bar. Se que no es de mi importancia, pero, no es la primera vez que la acosan así— dijo calmado mientras los 3 que oían al vaquero, arqueaban una ceja confundidos.

—¿La conoces?

—No, y ella ni si quiera me ve, pero, cuando regresaba de la misión con Reyes, cruzamos miradas los 3, tiene algo oculto y, no sé, siento que la acosan por algo. Y ese algo me hace querer protegerla. — confeso el castaño quitándose el sombrero y frunciendo el ceño, tratando de entender porque se preocupaba por aquella joven. No era una agente, mucho menos una soldado.

—Tu corazón se ha encariñado Jesse—dijo Ana tomándolo del hombro. El vaquero se limitó a mirarla algo confundido, a lo que la egipcia rio y se fue.

—¿Te puedes encariñar de alguien a quien no conoces? -dijo Lena confundida.

—Yo creo que si—dijo Genji. Los 3 se separaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al amanecer todos empezaron con su trabajo. Morrison, Reyes y Ana checaban un par de peticiones de misión y asignaban otras. Mientras hablaban, la médica, Ángela Ziegler, entro apresurada.

—Comandante Morrison.

—¿Pasa algo, Ángela?

—Tenemos a un refugiado del grupo 33-4 localizado. Esta detenido, fue enviado a Grecia cuando llego aquí junto a los demás. Vino en busca de otros de su grupo—dijo Ziegler con total calma, bajando un poco la mirada. De inmediato, Morrison y Reyes se miraron. No tardaron nada en salir junto a la médica, corriendo de la base.

Llegaron a una de las zonas marginadas de Suecia. Los niños se acercaban emocionados a ellos, Ziegler se quedó en las calles con ellos mientras los 2 superiores retomaban su camino.

Una vez llegaron a una base menor, empezaron a buscar donde estaba ese omnico. La mayoría de ahí eran soldados y agentes clase A de Blackwatch. Morrison y Reyes entraron a un cuarto, una silueta masculina estaba sentada con las manos esposadas al frente, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Se podía oír el jugueteó de sus dedos esperando a que alguien llegara.

—Nombre —dijo Reyes, el hombre levanto un poco la mirada.

—No necesitas saberlo—el hombre se levantó. Era un omnico mejorado, aquellos de los que Mercy se encargó de monitorear cuando se les dio un nuevo hogar en algún país. Exo, así los llamaron. Sus ópticos brillaban en un hermoso tono carmesí y su boca se iluminaba en un tono naranjo. Su revestimiento era rojo con una mancha blanca en el óptico izquierdo.

—Me agradas, nombre—dijo Reyes mirándolo.

—Llámame Shiro-56, o como me dicen tus soldaditos, Asesino-64— su boca metálica pareció en manar una sonrisa mientras se iluminaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Eso no les incumbe

—Nos incumbe, porque llegaste armando alboroto—dijo Morrison algo molesto al ver que el robot no quería cooperar, aunque sea un poco.

—Escúchame bien Morrison, estoy buscando a mi grupo y eso no te debe importar, son mi familia, una de ellas es menor de edad.

—Por lo que sabía tu grupo solo tenía una mujer...

—Dos. Una menor y una mayor. La mayor, falleció—dijo molesto apretando su mandíbula, la cual empezo a tronar.

—¿Qué le paso? —pregunto Reyes bastante curioso.

—Grupo 33-8, Tamara Baronee . Llego con 19 años. Murió a los 23 años. No, la asesinaron—el Exo apretó sus manos y al levantarlas, las esposas se rompieron. Morrison retrocedió algo perturbado, mientras Reyes miraba al Exo que cada vez estaba más expresivo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Talon. Tamara descubrió cosas que no. Por desgracia, la encontraron robando información, me la hizo llegar y hui, Talon me busca. Ella me dijo que les diera esto—el Exo se calmó un poco y les tendió una memoria, el comandante trato de tomarla, pero el Exo volvió a meterla en su palma mirándolo con desprecio.

—Esto... es para el agente Reyes—eso sorprendió a los dos presentes.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Reyes, bastante sorprendido.

—Así es. Mi amiga y compañera, me dijo que esto, seria trabajo de Blackwatch. Pero no se las daré, al menos que me dejen buscar a mi grupo.

—¿Cuántos siguen con vida?

—Según mi cuenta, 6. Contándome a mí. Edén, Marc, Román, Dante-43 y Caeli—dijo el robot, de inmediato el nombre le salto al comandante.

—¿Caeli de casualidad es...

—Huérfana, si no me equivoco tiene 15 o 17 años—dijo calmado mientras sus ópticos se tornaban verdes. —¿La conocen?

—No. Creí que eran la misma—dijo Morrison llevando su mano a su nuca. El robot suspiro y miro su mano donde estaba la USB. La apretó un poco y cerró los ojos.

—Ella...miren, no es una niña cualquiera. Será menor, pero, es mejor en las armas que cualquiera de sus soldados. Talvez más que los refugiados ¡Ella era la numero 10!

—¿Era?

—Mis compañeros fallecidos sabían que era excelente con las armas, una soldado única. Sin embargo, con su edad creíamos que era solo por órdenes. Búsquenla. La encontraran cuando los demás refugiados empiecen a retroceder. Solo los del grupo 33 sabemos que era una niña única. Todos le temerán, pero nosotros, la protegeremos. Cueste lo que cueste. —sus ópticos se tornaron naranjas mientras los 2 agentes se miraban un poco perturbados.

—Bien Mister Roboto, ¿qué edad tienes? Quiero toda tu información. -dijo Reyes con una amplia sonrisa. Quería a ese Exo en sus filas.

—Como dije, Shiro-56. Grupo 33-5 llegue con 17 años, me place decirles que, en mis 23 años de vida, ya pueden decirme asesino ese número con el que me catalogan es a la gente que me han ordenado matar en la mafia.

—¿Caíste en mafia?

—3 años ahí dentro, no dije nada, me gustaba esa vida. Aún era un chiquillo, pero bueno. Necesito que encuentren a mi grupo, cuando lo tengan, la información que tengo será más valiosa. Mas les vale no mandarme a uno de sus soldaditos. Yo se matarlos rápido—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Morrison...

—Reyes ya hablamos de esto 5 veces ¿Necesitas que te lo repita una sexta?

—Vale, que enseñe que sabe hacer y es mío.

El comandante gruño y llevo dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz haciendo un ademan de que estaba bien. El moreno sonrió y miro al Exo extendiendo su mano.

-Bienvenido a Blackwatch

 _ **Una semana después.**_

El equipo de Elite de Blackwatch estaba bastante sorprendido por el nuevo integrante. McCree lo miraba aun con cierta desconfianza, pero que hubiera un robot con Genji ayudaba a su aceptación como ciborg. Era un muy buen francotirador y como no, a corta distancia también sabia darle jaquecas a Reyes. Era muy bueno, era el brazo izquierdo de Reyes, sin quitar a Genji y McCree como su brazo derecho.

—¿Cuándo Reyes?

—Este día muchacho, no te desesperes.

—Llevo 6 años buscando a mi familia. A mi equipo, a Caeli.

—No te conozco, pero puedo adivinar que te enamoraste de una niña.

—Aunque sea una niña. Era especial para mí, muchas veces me defendió en medio campo de batalla. Le debo mi vida.

—No seas cursi—los dos agentes voltearon topándose con Jesse quien estaba fumando calmadamente.

—¿Como te va con el "Pacificador"?

—De maravilla. Estas modificaciones en esa belleza la hacen letal, gracias a ti Shiro.

—No hay de qué. Cuando mi equipo este completo seremos imparables. —murmuro apretando un visor de color morado.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —dijo Reyes confundido.

—Era de mi difunta amiga, me pidió que se lo diera a Caeli. —susurro mientras miraba el visor.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa chiquilla, no está muerta? —dijo McCree algo molesto.

—La conozco bien, podrá hacerse la débil, pero si quiere, matará a quien tenga enfrente solo debe reaccionar.

Caeli estaba en la ciudad, caminando calmadamente, aún era tempano, mientras pasaba por la calle, se topó con una enorme fila, reconoció a todos ahí, refugiados. Suspiro. Talvez un conteo de los grupos 1 al 32. Camino hasta que sintió las voces de las 3 chicas a su espalda deteniéndose.

—¿Vienes a participar rata?

—No ¿de qué es esto?

—Para entrar a Overwatch, pero es obvio que van a rechazarte por ser del grupo 33—dijo burlona Ruth mientras las otras 2 solo la miraban.

La chica empezó a caminar desanimada, no quería tener problemas. Llego a un café donde se sentó y pidió un cappuccino. Miraba la enorme fila, como los rechazados salían suspirando, otros con la cabeza en alto y otros como si nada. Hubo uno que llamo su atención, su cabello era negro con ligeros mechones azules y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, que no paraba de sonreír y hacer gestos de victoria.

—¿Porque se me hace conocido? — pensó mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. Se la nada sus miradas se encontraron y conectaron. La chica sintió la electricidad de sus ojos por su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras sus mejillas se tornaban escarlata.

El chico llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y se acercó lentamente a la mesa. La castaña estaba a punto de huir, pero, el chico ya estaba frente a ella. Su sonrisa era delicada y algo coqueta.

—¿De pura casualidad tu nombre es...Caeli?

—¿Eh?

—Si, eres tú— dijo el chico con delicadeza y una notable esperanza en su voz. Se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Caeli y tomo su mano trayéndola de regreso a la Tierra.

—¿No me recuerdas?

— ¡¿Edén?!— los dos se miraban a los ojos, para luego abrazarse y reír suavemente.

—No me lo creo Caeli, eres toda una dama.

—Pero ¿cómo sabias que era yo?

—No he olvidado ninguna facción tuya y tus ojos son lo que mejor he grabado en mi mente—acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza mientras la joven se sonrojaba.

—¡Oye, relájate! ¡Solo tenía 11!

—Eh, sí. Respecto a eso, creó que la mayoría nos enamoramos de ti eras tan consiente de lo que pasaba que eras más madura que Tamara.

—Tamara…—la joven bajo la mirada.

—¿No has sabido nada de ella?

—No, y me duele. Era como mi hermana—susurro mientras apretaba su brazo.

—¿Aun tienes la marca no?

—Si, fue nuestra promesa. —rio la castaña mientras el joven sonreía. —¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nos conocimos?

Pregunto la menor, mientras, el joven llevaba sus dedos a su barbilla bastante pensativo. Este sonrió algo apenado y nervioso. Mientras la mas joven trataba de no reír al ver sus gestos.

—Bueno, la mayoría de nuestro grupo tenían 18 yo… Agh mira. Cuando los encontré tenía 14, apenas tocamos Suecia ya tenía 15. No paso mucho. Solo 2 meses. —dijo apenado mientras la joven hacia cuentas.

—21... ¿Has sabido algo de Shiro?

—Nada. Tampoco de Orfeo y los demás. Cortamos comunicación cuando 33-2 falleció.

—¿Qué le paso?

—Un idiota lo arrollo. 2 no era muy bueno atento que digamos, pero era un muy buen estratega. —dijo estirándose y mirando a su compañera que no dejaba de sonreír con las mejillas coloradas.

—Cambiaste mucho.

—Creo que estoy agradecida de seguir viva. Por eso no…—el de cabellera azabache la interrumpió dando un ligero suspiro.

—No eres la misma chica agresiva ¿Verdad?

Hubo silencio, el joven se limitó a acariciar su mejilla, viendo como un par de lágrimas rodaban por ellas, su corazón se rompió, de inmediato se acomodó a un lado de ella y la apego a él, besando su frente.

—¿Te han hecho algo?

—Lo de siempre—murmuro la más joven, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Maquina?

La joven se limitó a asentir. El mayor suspiro sin soltarla. Besaba su cabeza, como buscando una forma de entenderla. Pero no podía, para él, ser un refugiado del grupo 33 era normal. Pero, porque llego más grande y consiente de la situación que ella.

—Calma pequeña, todo cambiara. Ven vamos a dar una vuelta, tengo mucho que contarte. —limpio sus mejillas dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, que logro hacer sonreír a la más joven. Salieron del café y se fueron a recorrer el centro. Empezaba a anochecer cuando Edén se detuvo y suspiro.

—Adore pasar esta tarde contigo. Pero, debo irme ¿Te acompaño a algún lado?

—No, ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy. Me voy a casa—dijo calmada mientras sonreía.

—Bien. Espero verte luego. —beso su mejilla y se fue, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír con las mejillas de un tono escarlata en ellas.

Camino en dirección al Bar, miro su reloj 08:20 PM, iba a buena hora. Una vez ahí, dejo sus cosas detrás de la barra y miro el bar. Vacío, era lunes, pero no podían dejar de trabajar. Los agentes venían todos los días. Se coloco el mandil blanco y se sentó un momento pensando en su amigo perdido.

Un hermoso reencuentro, ella recordaba a algunos. En especial a Tamara. Los números que tenían eran la numeración de la revisión exhaustiva que pasaron al entrar a Suecia.

—Shiro—dijo McCree mirando al Exo, estaba calmado trabajando con Torbjörn, ambos eran apasionados por las armas. El Exo miro al vaquero, quien le hizo un ademan de que se acercara.

—¿Vienes? Iremos al bar.

—Termino de ver esto con Torbjörn y los alcanzo. — el vaquero asintió y salio junto con Reyes.

Mientras se dirigían al bar, hablaban de misiones pasadas y algunos planes para entrenamientos. McCree estaba en su mundo ¿En qué pensaba? No lo sabía, pero a su cabeza llegaban imágenes de una chica de cabellera café que trabaja en un bar. Rio entre dientes al saber que era esa chica del bar. No entiende el porque, pero desde que cruzaron miradas, se despertaba en la madrugada con ella en su cabeza.

Entraron y pidieron, empezaron a bromear mientras la vista del vaquero se dirigía a la puerta. Esperaba a Shiro, se habían hecho amigos y no quería hablar con esos agentes clase A, le causaban nauseas.

—McCree— uno de ellos llamo al vaquero que salió de sus pensamientos mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna de las chicas de aquí?

—Na, no me llaman. —dijo mientras los dos agentes reían.

—Oí que más de la mitad de ambas organizaciones andan detrás de esta chiquilla— dijo el mayor de los 2, apuntando a la castaña.

—¿Una niña?

—Reyes, mejor que nadie debes saber que no es una niña—dijo uno de ellos casi a carcajadas

—¿Qué? —dijo algo sorprendido mirando a sus inferiores.

—Escucha. Corren rumores de que esa refugiada es…ya sabes "dama de compañía". No lo creo se ve que es virgen, pero niña, no es. Todas las chicas de 16 hacia abajo que conozco no tienen ese cuerpo de muerte, solo mírala. —dijo uno mientras McCree empezaba a incomodarse

Desde que Reyes lo trajo a Blackwatch, dejo de usar ese tipo de vocabulario. Es más, la Capitana Amari lo hizo un caballero, un hombre hecho y derecho. Y se lo agradecía.

—Talvez, pero no me interesa. —dijo Reyes, se levantó y tomo un poco de su bebida. —Regreso en un momento.

—Oye mira—dijo uno de ellos riendo. McCree dirigió su mirada a la chiquilla. Tres soldados hablaban cerca de ella mientras esta limpiaba una mesa. Sabia a donde iba eso y empezó a desagradarle.

La joven seguía limpiando, para desgracia suya, estaba sola, sus compañeras habían salido antes. Y el local estaba desierto, solo dos mesas ocupadas. Mientras limpiaba, sentía la mirada de alguien en ella, pero no volteaba tenía miedo. Muchas veces eso los incitaba a ir a acosarla. Si tan solo Edén estuviera allí.

Continuo con la mesa, con cuidado se levantó y una mano empezó a subir por su pierna. De inmediato se alejó y vio a 3 soldados mirándole con una sonrisa. Ya sabía que iba a ocurrir. Con la mayor velocidad posible corrió a la barra, pero uno de ellos la jalo acercándola a ellos.

El segundo, el tomo de las manos y la recostó en la mesa. El miedo subió por cada parte de su cuerpo iba a gritar, pero el primero que la habia jalado le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que salían. McCree iba a intervenir, pero los otros dos lo jalaron riendo.

—¡¿Qué mierda les pasa por la cabeza?!

—Cálmate McCree. Tú ya hiciste algo así en Deadlock ¿No? — y eso basto, el vaquero quedo en blanco y bajo la mirada. Si, recordarlo lo hizo sentirse una mierda.

-Lo sabía, gózalo. -rieron los 2 mientras la joven empezaba a rogar entre gritos ahogados.

El soldado que estaba libre empezó a rasgar sus ropas y a acariciar la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Las medias, los shorts, la camisa. Todo se volvía añicos en esas enormes manos.

La castaña lloraba y rogaba por alguien. El olor a alcohol que llegaba a su nariz por los 3 soldados borrachos la hizo asquearse. Volteo la mirada a la mesa donde estaban los 3 agentes, que volvieron la mirada ¿Sus héroes le estaban dando la espalda' Se rindió, si ellos no intervenían iban a…

Cuando los soldados notaron que dejaba de oponerse, rieron y empezaron a tocarla por todos lados. Sus ojos rosados perdieron ese brillo de inocencia que siempre tenían, ese brillo de vida y alegría. Sus labios rojos palidecieron. Se sentía, así como se veía, muerta. De la nada 3 disparos se escucharon y los 3 soldados cayeron al suelo haciéndola volver en sí, se levantó y las lágrimas descendieron de golpe, como si fueran riachuelos.

—¿Estas bien? — un par de manos enguantadas la cubrieron con una chaqueta, bastante grande, estaba temblando.

—Yo...

—Por un carajo ¡McCree! — El moreno reacciono, miro a todos lados encontrándose con Reyes frente a el con los brazos cruzados y a Shiro tomando por los hombros a la joven castaña.

—Shiro, Reyes, yo…

—¿Por qué mierda no hiciste nada?

—Yo...—el moreno lo interrumpió, mientras miraba a la chica, bastante preocupado por ella.

—Sabes que, dame explicaciones luego. Shiro, llévala con Ziegler—dijo Reyes algo molesto. Mientras el exo la cargaba con cuidado y la sacaba de ahí. McCree miro los cuerpos adoloridos de los 3 soldados. Se levanto y siguió a Reyes.

[...]

—¿¡Como que no supiste reaccionar?!—Ana estaba histérica gritándole al vaquero que se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

—Estábamos bebiendo y cuando voltee paso todo tan lento que no sabia si estaba drogado o ebrio.

—No me lo creo—dijo Ana suspirando y llevando sus manos a su frente.

—Lo siento, Ana—dijo Jesse con molestia y algo de culpa.

—Díselo a ella, no quiero ni imaginarme las consecuencias si Shiro no llega—dijo saliendo del cuarto con calma.

El moreno saco de su camisa un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se colocó el sombrero. Salio de la habitación con pesadez, se sentía una mierda. En primera por recordar su pasado y en segunda, por no ayudarla. Mientras más lo pensaba, la rabia e impotencia lo consumían a un más. Jesse lanzo su sombrero a alguna parte de la habitación mientras escondía su cara entre sus rodillas, apago el cigarrillo y soltó una bocanada de humo.

—Te propongo algo Jesse. —dijo Reyes entrando, mientras el vaquero se mantenía en su posición.

—¿Qué?

—Traerla a Blackwatch.

—¡¿Estás loco Reyes?!

—¡Hey! —Los dos miraron a la puerta, ahí estaba Shiro, con los brazos cruzados y levantando un metal en su frente que era su ceja. Sus ópticos estaban blancos demostrando su neutralidad ante lo ocurrido.

—Mierda.

—No diré nada respecto a lo que acabo de oír, solo escuchen. Esa chica es Caeli—dijo el Exo llevando una de sus manos a su nuca y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Créeme, es ella. Era muy pequeña y todos sabíamos que sería especial cuando grande. Sobre todo, no ha cambiado mucho físicamente.

—Es una menor—dijo McCree algo molesto.

—¿Y? por un carajo Jesse, será una niña físicamente pero mentalmente, te lleva años de ventaja. Deja que lo intente.

—¡No se pudo defender en el bar!

—¡No estaba reaccionando!

—¡Entonces no lo hará en batalla! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Los dos se levantaron y se miraron, el Exo apretaba su mandíbula haciendo que tronara y McCree apretaba sus puños haciéndolos crujir. Reyes se levantó y se puso en medio de ambos.

—Bien, para su tranquilidad. Shiro, le diré a Morrison que tiene algo especial, no sé qué, pero lo tiene y Jesse, la entrenaremos, estará más segura aquí que en ese bar de mala muerte.

—¿Estás seguro Reyes? No pudimos defenderla en el bar. —dijo bastante cansado del tema.

—Porque no sabíamos que iba a pasar. Y no volverá a pasar Jesse.

Hubo silencio, el vaquero suspiro y asintió. Shiro se relajó, las piezas de metal regresando a su lugar lo delataron, un poco, salieron de ahí. Mientras Ziegler checaba a la chica, ya había logrado reaccionar. Tenía moretes y rasguños menores, nada grave, pero la médica seguía preocupada por ella.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si, ya estoy acostumbrada. —lo dijo débilmente, como si dudara de lo dicho.

—Eso no me calma, cielo

—Lo siento—murmuro bajando la mirada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. La medica se ablando, tenía solo 17 años, y ya estaba pasando por esto. No pudo evitarlo y la abrazo dejando que llorara en su hombro, la necesitaba calmada para poder continuar su chequeo. La castaña se sintió segura en brazos de Ziegler, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

— _Te necesito, Tamara._


	4. Capítulo 3

Luego de que la castaña lograra calmarse, la médica Ziegler continuo con los chequeos obligatorios. La examinaba con cuidado y delicadeza, la chica presentaba fuertes moretes en los brazos y uno que otro rasguño. Agradecía que el Exo hubiera intervenido o la chica estaría peor.

Mientras la médica revisaba a la castaña, cierto grupo de gente iba entrando a las instalaciones 4 chicos para ser exactos. Platicando y bromeando. Llegaron a la oficina de Morrison, afuera el Exo los esperaba con una aparente sonrisa, de inmediato los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el riendo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Basta o van a terminar aboyándome— dijo divertido el Exo con sus ropas negras.

—Te extrañamos demasiado, eras uno de los cabecillas del grupo a pesar de ser el 4to.—dijo un joven de cabellera albina con los ojos ligeramente azules y grisáceos. Marc.

—Me alegra saber que todos ustedes están vivos.

—¿Has sabido algo de Caeli?

—Creo que la chica que esta con una médica aquí es ella. Pero Morrison se niega a hacerle pruebas… ya saben por eso fe que es menor de edad. —Dijo Shiro con calma mientras los demás suspiraban algo molestos.

—¿Por qué nos aceptaron a nosotros, pero a ella no? —Fue la voz de otro Exo Dante-43.

—Porque ella es menor de edad. Y aunque Morrison lo permitiera se metería en problemas con la ONU.

—Que yo sepa Lena y Hana, entraron al programa siendo menores de edad. — dijo un joven de piel pálida y ojos azul oscuro, su cabello estaba pintado de las puntas en un azul fuerte y el resto en un tono negro. Orfeo.

—Pero Hana fue autorizada por el ejército coreano y Lena es un caso especial por su Acelerador.—Dijo Shiro algo molesto cruzándose de brazos mientras los demás se miraban levantando los hombros.

—¿Pueden hacerle pruebas como a nosotros?

—Si, pero a no ser que no tenga algo especial no la aceptaran tan fácilmente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Shiro se cuadro un poco. Una estela de color azul paso al lado de todos sobresaltándolos. El Exo sonrió y estiro su brazo, cuando la estela volvió a pasar, Lena choco con el brazo del Exo cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Hey! ¡No es justo!

—Lo es Lena.—Dijo el Exo tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Son los nuevos? —pregunto la joven mientras sacudía sus ropas y el Exo asentía.

—Son… mi equipo.

—Mucho gusto, Lena Oxton a sus servicios, para ustedes soy Tracer.

Todos le sonrieron, mientras los demás agentes de Overwatch se acercaban mirando a los recién llegados. Hana se notaba algo interesada en Edén y en Shiro. Le llamaban la atención.

—¿Por qué tanto escandalo?—Morrison venia junto a Amari y a Reyes. Al ver al grupo de recién llegados soltó un suspiro y le lanzo una mirada bastante molesta a Reyes.

—¿Qué?—dijo el moreno mientras Amari reía por como se comportaban sus colegas.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—Para poder asesorarlos. Ellos conocen a Caeli. Que mejor que ellos juzguen si es ella ¿no?

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras Morrison llevaba su mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, estaba bastante molesto.

—Bien. Reyes prepara a la chica. Y ten muy encuentra… que si solo es una cara bonita no llegara lejos.

—Confió en Shiro y que la chica será lo que esperamos.

Morrison y Amari se fueron con los recién llegados mientras Reyes miraba a Shiro quien lo miraba bastante pensativo.

—Gracias por reunir a mi equipo.

—Espero sean buenos juntos. Si a Morrison les llama la atención su trabajo talvez se los lleve.—dijo algo molesto el moreno mientras el Exo reía suavemente.

—todo depende de Caeli… si ella de encariña con usted… aunque Morrison le ruegue se quedara en Blackwatch. Y nosotros la seguiremos… —el Exo se fue dejando ahí a Reyes algo confundido.

Caeli estaba hablando con Mercy después de la revisión. Estaba mas tranquila y Mercy le comento muchas cosas para que lograra calmarse.

—Y no dejes que esto te afecte. Aunque nadie te haya defendido en ese momento… se que Reyes y McCree estaban dispuestos a ayudarte. Algo debió retenerlos.

—No los culpo… ni yo sabría reaccionar a algo así… muchas gracias Doctora Ziegler.

—Dime Ángela. Si quieres hablar o tuenes un problema búscame—las dos se sonrieron mientras Reyes venia entrando seguido de Morrison y Amari.

—Doctora Ziegler. ¿Podría dejarnos con la chica un momento?— dijo Morrison. Ángela asintió y salió mirando con una sonrisa tranquila a la castaña que se despidió agitando su mano.

—Caeli… ¿no?

—Asi es comandante Morrison—dijo calladamente mientras el rubio se sorprendía un poco por su respeto hacia el.

—Bien… encontramos a los integrantes de tu grupo cuando llegaron como "refugiados" Dicen que eres muy buena con las armas. Y quieren que realices pruebas para entrar a Overwatch o a su grupo de misiones especiales, Blackwatch.

—¿Quién les dijo quien era?— dijo algo nerviosa. Sus ojos se habían abierto bastante de la sorpresa y mostraban un ligero toque de miedo.

—Para ser exactos Shiro-56. ¿lo conoces?

—¿Le dio el numero con el que lo categorizaron?—Morrison se quedo pensando. La chica al no recibir respuesta se puso mas nerviosa. Reyes noto eso y con una ligera rodilla soltó la información.

—33-5, chiquilla.

—Gracias… agente reyes… y si lo conozco ¿puedo verlo?

—Claro, dentro de 2 horas te haremos pruebas. Si pasas las básicas estarás dentro. Pero te advierto pequeña. No son fáciles.—dijo Ana con los brazos cruzados mientras la joven asentía y sonreía.

—Gracias capitana Amari. Y se la dificultad de estas pruebas… no me confiare— ese tono seguro y tranquilo hizo que Morrison y Amari sonrieran. Esa pequeña se los estaba ganando solo por su muestra de respeto.

Reyes miraba a la chica. No la veía como una maquina asesina. O como una sicario. Mucho menos de agente de misión especiales o encubierta. Para que el la aceptara tendría que ser muy… muy especial. Al menos con una historia como Genji o un historial como McCree.

Los 3 salieron, luego de unos minutos el Exo entro, apenas asomo la cabeza y la chica lo estaba mirando como analizándolo.

—Caeli…

—¡Shiro!— la menor no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el. El Exo se sorprendió y no pudo evitar abrazarla. El era un omnico exageradamente alto, cargo un poco a su querida amiga y enredo sus dedos en su larga cabellera castaña. Lo poco que logro elevarla del suelo le basto para esconder su rostro en su hombro.

—Shiro… creí que..

—¿Creías que escaparías tan fácil de mi?

—Nunca dije eso pero… tenia miedo de que…

—eres mi adorable hermanita jamás me iría fe aquí sin volver a verte. Y ahora que estas aquí peleare para que te quedes con nosotros.

La menor escondió su rostro en su pecho aguantando las ganas de llorar. El Exo emito una pequeña sonrisa sin soltarla. La adoraba.

—¿Paso algo con Támara?

—cayo en manos de Talón… la usaron y…falleció.

La castaña apretó sus ropas mientras pequeña lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Shiro se lamento por decírselo y mas ahora. Las dos chicas del grupo fueron bastante unidas y cuando se separaron prometieron volver a verse en Overwatch. Támara no había logrado cumplir su promesa.

—¿pero…como?

—Nadie lo sabe… pero la vez que la vi… decía que si iba a morir sin completar su promesa… te diera esto— de su cinturón desabrocho el visor de coló morado. Colocándolo en las manos de la menor.

—Ella y Marc lo habían hecho cuando aun eras una pequeñita. Así que… esto iba a ser un regalo para cuando se encontrarán mas adelante.

La castaña miro los detalles acariciándolo. Lo pegó contra su pecho mientras el Exo acariciaba su cabeza.

—No llores se que ella quería verte feliz a pesar de romper su promesa— el Exo limpio sus mejillas y la abrazo mientras la menor asentía pegada a su pecho.

—Hare las pruebas… cumpliré mi promesa por ella.

—Esa es la numero 10 que yo conozco

Los dos rieron. Lena entró unos minutos después, dejándole a la castaña un par de ropas para el entrenamiento. Una polera negra y un traje ajustado para que nada le estorbará.

—Te veo en un rato. Los demás estarán felices de verte— el Exo salió mientras la chica suspiraba y se cambiaba.

Mientras, en otro lado de las instalaciones. Genji y McCree practicaban como de costumbre. Pero dicho entrenamiento fue detenido por ordenes de su superior. Reyes.

—¿pasa algo reyes?— dijo McCree encendiendo un puro.

—Morrison le hará las pruebas a la niña y quiere que vayamos todos a ver. Para asesorarla después si cae en nuestras manos.

—¿y crees que lo hará?

—Shiro me rogara que se quede así que no tenemos de otra Jesse—dijo reyes mientras Genji reía un poco.

Los 3 partieron a la zona de pruebas, un cuarto blanco. En lo alto había un pequeño balcón que cubría todo el cuarto para que pudieran ver a los participantes. Todos se colocaron esperando a la chica.

La chica caminaba hacia el lugar. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba un poco de los nervios. En su cuello llevaba el visor. La capucha fe la polera le cubría la cabeza y ocultaba su cabellera castaña. Escoltando la estaba Pharah quien le decía un par de tips pero la castaña no le prestaba la suficiente atención por sus nervios. Temía fallar y fallarle a su difunta amiga.

Una vez en el cuarto por un par de altavoces hablo la capitana Amari lo que logro tranquilizarla.

—Muy bien señorita Caeli. Son pruebas fáciles. Son pruebas fe cada uno de nosotros. Del comandante Morrison, del agente reyes, del teniente Reinhardt y la mía. ¿alguna duda?— la castaña negó estaba muy nerviosa aun.

—Bien. La primera prueba es del teniente Reinhardt. Resistencia y fuerza. Le deseo suerte.

La chica se quito la capucha de la polera, su cabello estaba sujetado en varias partes para que no le estorbará. Cortesía de Symmetra.

La chica empezó a correr mientras Reinhardt la veía desde arriba. De un momento a otro el ambiente cambio. Edén se asomo un poco y vio a su querida amiga, corriendo sin problemas. Aparecieron obstáculos que tenia su saltar , esquivar o pasar rodando debajo de ellos. Lo logro sin problemas.

—la siguiente prueba es del comandante Morrison y va de la mano con la mía. Tendrás que probar un par de armas y acertar a los blancos móviles.

La menor palideció. Había olvidado un poco de su historial de armas y su habilidad de disparo. Paso saliva. Al cuarto entraron Hanzo y Tracer junto a Mccree dejando las armas. La menor se acerco a la mesa donde morirn las armas. Las miraba con atención.

—comienza

De inmediato tomo un fusil muy parecido al de Morrison, recargándolo sin problemas. Cuando los blancos aparecieron empezó a disparar. Sus manos temblaban pero los disparos eran lo suficiente precisos. Cuando llego al francotirador. Escondió un poco su cara entre el visor.

—Mierda—murmuro Marc.

—¿Pasa algo?—dijo Reyes al ver a los recién llegados tan preocupados.

—Nada…ella sabe lo que hace — todos miraron a Shiro quien sonreía mirando todo recargando en una pared.

La menor sonrió y tomo el francotirador. Lo recargo lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitieron. Los robots de prueba apenas salieron y ya estaban en el suelo.

—Vaya— dijo Edén sorprendido mientras Reyes reía.

—nada mal…veamos como me va con la mía— el moreno se recargo en el borde del balcón mientras Ana daba la siguiente indicación.

—Toma un descanso. Tienes 5 minutos.

La castaña se relajo y camino a un banquillo sentando y suspirando, cerro sus ojos y paseo su mano por su nuca. Cuando abrió los ojos se topo con Hana y lucio sonriéndole y tendiéndole una botella de agua.

—Gracias— dijo tomando la botella mientras Hana y lucio asentían.

—Eres buena. Esperemos a Morrison le llames la atención. Es muy…estricto.

—eso espero… no me consideró la mejor— esta sonrió mientras Hana le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

—Ba eres buenísima. Solo ten mas confianza en ti y lo veras

Los dos agentes se fueron para dar inicio a la nueva fase y la ultima para determinar si seria parte o no a Overwatch.

—Señorita Caeli. La última prueba fue elegida por el agente reyes. Le deseamos suerte.

Frente a ella se abrieron unas puertas que parecían mas paredes del cuarto. Su corazón se acelero. Tomo un par de pistolas acomodándolas en sus piernas y un fusil automático pesado.

—Suerte pequeña— dijo Edén mientras salía de la sala para ir a uno de los patios de las instalaciones.

—Todo… o nada.—murmuro mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de ella. Se quedo de pie ahí, esperando alguna indicación de la capitana Amari.

—Esta prueba consiste en una pelea con 6 objetivos. Soldados simplemente. ¿estas lista?

—Tengo una duda…

—Dime

—puedo al menos… ver a mis amigos— susurro mientras Amari miraba a Reyes y a Morrison esperando su aprobación.

—Pon los hologramas o que la vean desde los balcones de afuera.—Dijo Morrison algo emocionado. Quería saber si la niña era como Shiro decía.

—Tus compañeros te verán desde los balcones de arriba. Mucha suerte.

La castaña sonrió, miro el visor en su cuello y con una sonrisa lo acomodo en su rostro. Inmediatamente este se activo. Mostrando el nivel de munición que tenia y su "Habilidad Definitiva". Apretó el fusil a su pecho y apenas Amari le dio la marca de salida salió corriendo de donde estaba. Los soldados le disparaban sin piedad. La menor se refugio detrás de una pared mientras en su visión aparecían imágenes de sus compañeros cuando mas jóvenes. Ejemplos de como salir de esa situación. Sonrió y se quito el visor.

—Gracias Tami. —Murmuro. Esta dio una voltereta quedando en medio del tiroteo. De inmediato Edén y los otros 4 iban a saltar del balcón. Genji coloco su katana frente a ellos deteniéndolos y haciéndoles un gesto de que miraran. Cuando Shiro miro a su amiga. Los soldados estaban en el suelo quejándose de dolor. La castaña se levanto. Se quedo estática. Al patio entro Reyes. De inmediato el moreno le disparo con la escopeta. La chica apenas logro esquivarlo algo aturdida.

—¿Qué mierda haces reyes?—dijo Morrison levantándose. Todos se pusieron nerviosos. La castaña esquivaba sus disparos de forma torpe y los nervios la consumían.

Reyes se desmaterializo y apareció detrás de la chica. Coloco la boca de la escopeta en su espalda baja. La chica se quedo quieta. Solo podían oír sus respiraciones y el latir de su corazón. La menor miro por el rabillo del ojo a reyes, este río al verla asustada y eso no le hizo gracia a la menor. Esta dio una vuelta lanzándole una patada baja. Reyes detuvo su pie sin problemas, pero cuando reacciono la chica tomo impulso de ese agarre y logro dar una patada alta directo a la cabeza del agente reyes.

Ana y Morrison aguantaron la risa mientras Mercy entraba a ver al agente que estaba totalmente aturdido.

—Hey Morrison ¿Qué opinas?

—Me agrada… podríamos capacitarla para Blackwatch junto a sus compañeros.—dijo Amari mientras Morrison llevaba dos de sus dedos a su mentón pensando.

—Esta bien. Se quedaran aquí y mañana inician con los demás.

—¿Demás?— dijeron todos algo sorprendidos.

—No son los únicos refugiados aquí.

La castaña los miro y otro grupo entro a los balcones. El corazón de la menor se detuvo, creía que había logrado escapar de esas brujas. Se equivoco, Ruth había entrado y ya había conseguido a 3 secuaces mas. Karen, Leda y Astrid.

—Esto será un entrenamiento largo, uno muy largo— Dijo McCree acomodando su sombrero. Esas 4 chicas se la habían pasado coqueteándole no hace mas de 3 horas y en su equipo venían 2 chicos mas. Jacob y Tobías. La tortura apenas empezaba.


	5. Capítulo 4

-Bien ellos son otro equipo que reclutamos. Pasaran por mas pruebas y entrenamientos para determinar a que grupo se irán. Blackwatch y Overwatch.- dijo Morrison mientras Ruth y Leda se cuchicheaban un par de cosas mirando a la castaña que bajo la mirada.

-Reyes tu cuida de los del grupo 33-dijo Ana mientras Reyes asentía gustoso y algo emocionado como un niño pequeño.

Morrison se llevo al grupo donde estaba Ruth y Leda. Tracer y los demás hicieron un gesto al ver como el equipo de chicas de Morrison salía riéndose. En cambio, los del grupo 33 corrieron a abrazar a la joven.

-¡Caeli!-Gritaron todos al unísono, lanzándose sobre ella abrazándola. Cayendo al suelo mientras reían y la chica se limitaba a carcajearse.

-Me alegra tanto verlos chicos

-Edén y Shiro ya lloraban por verte

-Cállate Marc-dijo Shiro golpeándole el hombro mientras todos reían.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-Dijo la chica, mientras Reyes los miraba desde el balcón curioso. Todos se mostraban tranquilos y amigables. Parecía que ellos no eran esas maquinas que decían por ahí.

-Pues nada relevante.- dijo Edén abrazándola con fuerza.

-Bien basta niños, es hora de darles habitación. Dormirán en habitaciones personales. No hay mucho equipo en Blackwatch asi que.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron al moreno. Genji y McCree estaban en la sala de la base de Blackwatch. Mas al fondo estaba Sombra bastante metida en sus cosas. La castaña miraba las instalaciones curiosa detrás de sus compañeros.

—Bien. Estos serán sus compañeros. Sombra, Genji y Mccree. Mas les vale ser respetuosos a dijo el moreno mientras los 3 mencionados miraban a los recién llegados. La vista de Sombra cayo en Marc, abriendo su boca dejando caer la paleta que Hana le había regalado.

Genji miro a Edén, de inmediato ambos se tensaron. Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada a la castaña, el azabache se coloco frente a su compañera con un claro semblante de enojo.

—Bien preséntense niños—dijo Reyes y al volverse noto a McCree mirando al grupo con algo de molestia.

—¿Son buenos?

—La chica paso lo básico, Morrison quiere que la entrenemos, si es lo que espera se quedara.—Dijo el moreno mientras McCree suspiraba.

—Y tu la ayudaras

—¡¿Qué?!—todos voltearon a ver a Reyes, dejando un silencio incomodo mientras Caeli y Jesse se miraban.

—Reyes perdóname si soy grosero pero…no me haré cargo de una niña.

—¿Perdón?

—lo que oíste pulga, no tienes ni siquiera 18 años no puedo tomarte enserio.—dijo el vaquero mientras la menor fruncía el ceño.

—Eso no te da derecho a llamarme asi

—Tengo mas autoridad que tu aquí—el vaquero se cuadro intimidando a la menor. De inmediato Reyes intervino mientras Shiro y Edén se cuadraban frente al vaquero.

—Relaja el caballo, vaquero—dijo Dante tronando sus dedos metálicos.

—¿Qué me harán? ¿Rasguñarme?

—Déjenlo chicos… no lo vale—de inmediato los 6 voltearon a verla. La castaña bajo la mirada y apretó su brazo izquierdo.

—Caeli…—Edén iba a abrazar pero esta se alejo de un paso.

—Tiene razón…

—Chica déjame decirte algo, si vas a hacerle caso a este pendejo, tu autoestima esta por los suelos—Sombra se levanto de frente de la computadora y se acerco tendiéndole la mano.

—Me encargare de enseñare todo lo que se. Mccree perdió el encanto con las mujeres desde que lo mandaron por un tubo.

Los 5 del equipo 33 aguantaron la risa mientras cierto vaquero ardía en rabia. Y una castaña sonreía y le tendía su mano a la morena, estrechándolas.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuándo iniciamos?

—Mañana, te haré letal pequeña, descansa será duro—la hacker le revolvió el cabello y se fue mientras Shiro sonreía.

—Bien, vengan les daré un cuarto, Genji ayúdame con 3 de ellos—dijo Reyes mientras el ninja asentía y se llevaba a Dante, Marc y Orfeo.

Reyes se llevo a Caeli y a Edén. La habitación de Caeli era fe las mas grandes. Reyes la miro y suspiro.

—Niña escucha… Jesse esta preocupado por ti. Piensa que no podremos defenderte en batalla.

—Lo entiendo… pero no debía hablarme asi. No quiero llevarme mal con el por esa estupidez.

—Me alegra lo entiendas. Descansa, mañana será un día duro.—La menor asintió y se despidió del moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama suspirando mirando sus manos.

Al amanecer, la castaña ya estaba alistándose. Hana había ido a dejarle ropa, una polera negra y un traje de misiones especiales. Negro con botas y extrañamente algo ajustado. Se coloco la polera y suspiro mirándose al espejo. No se sentía una agente. Mucho menos una recluta, acomodo su cabello de forma que no le estorbara. Salió de su habitación, se topo con Dante y con Shiro en el comedor desayunando un par de tostadas y café. Estaba nerviosa.

—Bien recluta es hora fe iniciar—Dijo Sombra apareciendo a su lado ,sobresaltándola.

Ambas salieron y fueron a la. Zona de tiro. Pasaron ahí todo el día sin progreso alguno. La chica corría pero a ratos tropezaba y casi caía. Jesse solo gruñía al ver su torpeza.

—¿Te molesta la novata?—el vaquero volteo topándose con Hanzo.

—Bastante, no sabe hacer nada.

—Agradece que hace algo, las de Morrison me dan jaquecas. No hacen nada.

—Pero son mayores.

—Hablas como si Reyes te hubiera traído con 20 años. Tenias la edad de esa niña. Tal vez menos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes…—Gruño colocando un puro en su boca y empezando a fumar.

—Estoy pensando en decirle a Sombra y a Reyes que me permitan entrenarla, tiene potencial.

—¿También vas a defenderla?

—Debemos capacitarla.

—A mi nadie me capacito Hanzo.

—Estabas en contrabando, igual que Shiro o que yo.—El vaquero gruño y se alejo de su amigo con la ira hasta la punta de los pies.

Al anochecer, sombra entró a la base. Jesse la miro y espero ver entrar a la recluta pero nada, y su curiosidad pudo mas.

—¿Dónde esta la pulga?

—Entrenando con Ana—dijo la morena entrando a su habitación. De inmediato el vaquero corrió a asomarse y si, ahí estaban las dos. La menor apuntando a una diana con un francotirador mientras Ana la auxiliaba.

El vaquero gruño y entro a su habitación azotándola. Mas en la madrugada, Caeli entro con la respiración agitada. Llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama abrazando la almohada, recordando las palabras de Ana.

—Mccree piensa que todos los que llegan ya saben que hacer, pero a el también lo ayudamos, solo esta celoso.

La menor se durmió abrazando mas la almohada. Apenas amaneció, despertó de un brinco con el cabello en la cara y con la espalda empapada.

—Arriba pulga durmiente—Dijo Mccree dejando la cubeta en el suelo y saliendo de su habitación. 07:30 am. La menor gruño y se levanto titiritando por el agua helada.

Se coloco otra ropa y una polera que Genji le había tendido al verla empapada. Tomo algo de desayunar y salio a su entrenamiento. A ratos miraba a las chicas del otro grupo. Estas solo la miraban y reían. Apretó su mano y siguió con su rutina.

Mientras empezaba a cargar su arma, un joven de cabellera azabache ligeramente azul y ojos miel se acerco tomando un arma a su lado, Tobías. La menor estaba tan ocupada que ni lo noto hasta que este hizo un disparo limpio y certero a uno de los blancos.

—Que tal preciosa —dijo el joven mientras la chica lo miraba apenada.

—Hola…¿Tobías?

—Asi es, veo que no te va tan bien, ¿Pasa algo?

—No nada… no me siento a gusto es todo.—murmuró bajando el arma.

—Es normal no estas acostumbrada. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, búscame—este beso su frente y se fue mientras la menor se queda a mirando el blanco con la cara roja.

Apenas 2 días y ya tenían que mostrar avances de la chica. Morrison no estaba muy convencido. Cuando iba a tomar una decisión Ana intervino.

—Hagamos algo Morrison, Que ambos equipos se enfrenten, así nos dirás que falta, la entrenamos una semana y si logra perfeccionarlo, se queda.

El comandante suspiro y se quedó pensando, imaginando a la chica, era cierto que estaba decidida pero no solo era decisión no que necesitaban. También era valentía y coraje, y eso le faltaba.

—Bien. Llámenlos y veremos que pasa.—dijo el comandante mientras Ana y Reyes asentían. El moreno fue por los refugiados del grupo 33 y Ana por los chicos que Morrison había instruido estos 2 días.


	6. Capítulo 5

Mientras los superiores de la organización hablaban y se organizaban, Caeli estaba en su entrenamiento, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo. En su espalda llevaba una mochila al menos con 20 kilos encima, la menor apenas podía con ella, y no tenía mas de 5 minutos dando vueltas con ella.

—Toma un descanso, o te vas a lastimar—Dijo Zarya deteniéndola la menor negó e hizo a un lado la mano de la rusa.

—Estoy bien, tengo que exigirme.

—Si, pero no debes poner en riesgo tu salud, vas a dejar de crecer. —La menor suspiro y asintió quitándose la mochila de la espalda y sentándose en una banca mientras la rusa la miraba.

—Me alegra ver tu entusiasmo, no todos los reclutas son asi.

—Bueno… este era mi sueño de pequeña, por eso peleo por el.

La rusa sonrió y le tendió una botella de agua, que la castaña recibió con calidez y una gran sonrisa. Hablaron un poco mientras Hanzo, Genji y Lena entraban mirándolas.

—¿Cuánto le pusiste a cargar? —dijo Lena sobresaltada al ver el rostro de la menor, tan rojo.

—Zarya no me puso nada… lo hice yo. —dijo rascando su nuca mientras Genji la miraba con algo de sorpresa.

—Me alegra tu entusiasmo. Ven tienes que practicar agilidad, Morrison quiere ver un progreso hoy.

—¿Qué? Tan pronto—Dijo la menor levantándose los 4 se preocuparon al ver su rostro de nerviosismo.

—Calma pequeña lo harás bien

—Creí que tendría más tiempo… yo.

—Niña cállate—los 5 voltearon a ver a la puerta, ahí estaba Mccree con el sombrero en la cara gruñendo.

—Si no te crees capaz ,ahí esta la salida.

—Mccree.

—¿Qué? A nosotros nos aceptaron y nos enviaron al matadero al día. No mas bien a las horas. Si la pulga no puede que se largue.

—¿Qué te hice para me trates así?

—Ya lo sabrás, camarera—El vaquero le lanzo una mirada de soslayo que le hizo erizar la piel. El vaquero se fue mientras Lena ya trataba de írsele encima.

—¿Qué le sucede? Ana lo matara si le contamos —Dijo Tracer mientras miraban a la menor que bajo la mirada, sus ánimos de habían ido al suelo.

—Creo que tiene razón.

—¿Vas a rendirte porque ese idiota te lo dijo? —dijo Lena algo molesta.

—Yo…no.

—Caeli… no puedes vivir complaciendo a otros por siempre—Genji la tomo del mentón obligándola a verlo a sus ojos carmín, la menor lo miro transmitiéndole todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones.

—Mccree se cree especial, demuéstrale que no—Dijo Hanzo mientras la menor sonreía y asentía.

Ella y los Shimada se fueron al patio de las instalaciones a entrenar agilidad mientras cierto Vaquero los miraba de lejos fumando un poco y soltando a ratos gruñidos al ver la torpeza de la menor.

—Creí que había una bestia aquí ¿Por qué gruñes? —el vaquero miro a su lado, ahí estaba Shiro que traía en su mano un vaso con agua.

—Por nada.

—Mi detector de sarcasmo a explotado, no eres muy bueno ¿Caeli?

—Que tiene de especial,Shiro, solo es una cara bonita con las piernas y la torpeza de un cervatillo

—Todos iniciamos así Mccree, Ha complacido a tantos para ser aceptada que… ya no recuerda como era antes. Edén hablo con ella antes de que pasada lo del bar, tiene miedo del rechazo.

—Pues que se acostumbre, es natural. —El vaquero se levantó cuando Shiro suspiro lo obligo a detenerse.

—Me recuerda a mi cuando era entrenado y programado para la guerra.

—No te compares.

—Lo hago porque es la verdad… busca similitudes con ella… si las tienes mejor acéptala si no… tratala como quieras. Pero jamás le faltes al respeto en mi presencia… o en la de los demás… ¿oíste? — cuando el exo lo miro, el vaso que tenia en sus manos exploto de la fuerza que este empleaba, el vaquero paso saliva y asintió saliendo de ahí.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y todos se reunieron en un laboratorio donde, Ángela acoplaba un sistema para realizar una partida de prueba.

—Bien, veremos que tanto han progresado en estos dos días, veremos fallos y que hay que mejorar, tendrán 2 meses para la siguiente prueba… ¿oyeron? —dijo Morrison a lo que su equipo se reía y el equipo de Reyes contestaba de forma firme y respetuosa.

—si comandante.

—Angela… te los encargó—dijo Morrison a lo que la medica asintió e inició la simulación.

Caeli miraba a todos lados mientras Shiro y Edén le sonreían en la simulación. Tomaron sus armas, a ella le dieron un subfusil muy parecido al de Sombra. Esta miraba la zona de reaparición con algo de incomodidad. Esperaban a que las puertas se abrieran y pudieran ir a por el punto.

Todos iban de atacantes, la menor se notaba preocupada. Shiro la miro y coloco su mano en su cabeza haciendo que esta lo mirara extrañada.

—Calma pequeña, todo saldrá bien.

La menor le sonrió suavemente mientras todos los agentes miraban en una habitación una enorme pantalla donde mostraban a los dos equipos, el equipo 33 se veía en ventaja por los 5 chicos, pero algo desventajosos por Caeli que se veía bastante nerviosa y preocupada.

Cuando Athena dio inicio a la partida, todos salieron corriendo, Caeli iba detrás de sus compañeros, llegaron al punto y se colocaron en el centro mientras eliminaban al equipo de Morrison, que habían entrado algo desubicados.

La menor suspiro, mirando a todos lados, de lejos Tobías la saludo con una sonrisa, logrando sonrojarla. Todos en la sala aguantaron la risa al ver su rostro ruborizado, aunque a cierto vaquero no le dio ni un poco de risa. Edén, algo celoso al ver la sonrisa de su amiga al recibir el saludo del de cabellera azul, la jalo un poco regresándola a la tierra.

—Hey, luego coquetean tortolos, primero la prueba. —rio un poco ocultando sus celos.

—Si, sí. Lo siento—esta sonrió rascando su nuca.

Nuevamente el equipo de Morrison entro de forma agresiva, Tobías salio corriendo de la batalla bastante herido, mientras sus compañeros habían muerto, Caeli también salio bastante herida, le habia servido de escudo humano a Marc quien apenas tenía vida durante a batalla, el joven albino se fue a curar y la dejo cerca de un botiquín para que regresara a defender el punto.

—Para no ser una guerrera experimentada eres buena para cuidar a tu equipo— La chica volteo apuntándole a quien le habia hablado, era Tobías quien le sonreía.

—Me asustaste. No eres nada malo.

—Eso creo, no peleare contigo hasta que te cures. —este le dio la espalda mientras la chica reia y se curaba con el botiquín.

—Listo, ahora…pelea—dijo la chica.

Mientras esos dos peleaban para ver quien ganaba, Leda y su equipo esperaban a Tobias en su zona de reaparición, Jacob se sentó y empezó a limpiar su arma, se oyó un pitido en sus comunicadores y la frase compañero abatido, los 5 gruñeron.

—Se supone debía matar a la inútil—dijo Ruth mientras Leda la miraba.

—Les dije que debía ir yo, es mejor hacer todo tu misma. No sé qué le ve Tobías a la inútil.

—De seguro un acostón— dijo Karen mientras Astrid se alejaba un poco acercándose más a Jacob.

Las 3 empezaron a reír. Mientras Astrid y Jacob se miraban, de la zona de reparación venía saliendo Tobías, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos iluminados.

—Vamos ataquemos quiero ir contra ella. —Tobías cargo su arma. Cuando llegaron al punto. Caeli venia llegando, así que se habían matado entre ellos.

—¡Victoria! —grito Athena al ver como Caeli y Tobías caían nuevamente muertos, y sus compañeros venían llegando, pero el equipo de Leda no alcanzo a entrar y conseguir una prórroga.

Angela y Mei empezaron a sacarlos de la simulación, Caeli salio de su capsula tambaleándose mientras su equipo corría y la abrazaban.

—Lo hiciste genial, solo necesitas perfeccionar. — Dijo Marc revolviendo su cabello mientras la chica reia.

—Y eso harás— todos voltearon, encontrándose con Reyes y con Ana sonriendo de forma cómplice.

—Esa mirada no me gusta Reyes—dijo Shiro mientras el moreno reia y se acercaba frotando su puño contra la cabeza de la menor.

—Morrison acepto que te capacitáramos 2 meses, si todo sale bien serás parte de Blackwatch

—¡Muchas gracias Capitana Amari, agente Reyes! —dijo está abrazándolos, los 2 se sorprendieron, pero no dudaron en abrazarla.

—Mañana inicias, McCree te ayudara.

Todos miraron a Ana que salio de la sala, mientras el vaquero entraba, Caeli bajo la mirada, esto no le agradaba hasta que McCree suspiro. Se acercó y le tendió la mano, la joven se limitó a mirar su mano con confusión.

—Bien hecho. Te ayudare en lo que pueda, no esperes que sea amable.

—De ti ya no espero nada de eso—dijo alejando su mano y saliendo de la sala.

—Fuiste muy cruel, vamos chicos a descansar—dijo Edén mientras salían y el vaquero suspiraba, tomo su sombrero y lo lanzo al suelo, llevando ambas manos a su cara.

—¡Estúpido! —Grito, para luego suspirar, tomar su sombrero y salir del lugar.

Mientras Jacob, Astrid y un emocionado Tobías, hablaban en una habitación. Tobías estaba bastante sonriente, a cada momento acariciaba su barbilla pensativo, sus ojos miel se veían brillantes, llenos de vida.

—Pareces enamorado, primo—dijo Astrid abrazando una almohada, su cabellera azabache y los ojos verdes oliva la hacían ver tierna.

—Caeli es… hermosa, debo estar loco, pero, me encanta.

—Te dio una paliza y ¿te gusto? Eres un masoquista amigo.

—Me importa poco Jacob, quiero que sea mía. Y lo será. —dijo emocionado mirando por la ventana como todo el equipo 33 corría a la zona de habitaciones de Blackwatch.

Una vez todos llegaron a la zona de habitaciones, Sombra los miro y rio, ahí estaba Genji y Hanzo terminando de poner la mesa,se sentaron a hablar y comer, McCree entro y se fue a su habitación directamente.

\- ¿Qué mosco le pico? —dijo Sombra mientras Reyes levantaba los hombros.

—Porque no vas con el Shiro.

—¿Y que mis compañeros me llamen Gay? No gracias, que vaya Marc.

—He...

—Iré yo—dijo Caeli levantándose y caminando a la habitación de McCree. Esta miro la puerta de madera con algo de nerviosismo, tenía una bala grabada y las letras BAMF. Suspiro y toco.

—Lárgate.

—Ugh, Sombra y Reyes quieren saber si vas a cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—No te estoy preguntando vas a venir.

La puerta se abrió y McCree la miro con el puro en la boca, la chica lo miro a los ojos con una postura firme, sin embargo ella sentía que se iba a desmayar, o que sus piernas fallarían y caería.

—Oblígame… pulga—se quitó el puro de la boca y le lanzo el humo en la cara, la menor gruño y cuando iba a protestar, McCree coloco una de sus manos en su boca.

—Shh, no quiero oírte chillar, mejor date la vuelta antes de que me den ganas de sacarte a patadas de aquí. —Golpeo suavemente su mejilla con su mano y cerró la puerta de golpe. La menor libero un chillido de desesperación y golpeo la pared cuando regresaba al comedor. Todos se sobresaltaron.

—¿Caeli?

—Yo... perdí el apetito. —dijo con algo de frialdad sorprendiendo a todos. A paso veloz llego a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Genji iba a levantarse, pero Sombra lo detuvo.

—Déjala sola, yo voy en un rato, necesita desahogarse.

Genji suspiro y miro por donde se habia ido la chica, no sabía porque, pero le causaba una sensación de calidez ver sonreír a esa castaña, se sentó y se quedó mirando su comida, que ya era poca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Genji fue con un plato de Shoyu Ramen para la joven, llamo de la forma más delicada posible, recibiendo un pase apenas audible. Este suspiro y entro, encontrándose con la chica mirando por la ventana como la luna brillaba sobre la base en su máximo esplendor.

—Supongo que te quedaste con hambre. —La chica se volvió y al ver a Genji tendiéndole el plato sonrió de forma débil.

—Gracias Genji. Perdón si llego a ser algo molesta.

—Para nada, no debes hacerte la fuerte conmigo o con Hanzo, sabemos lo que es aguantar a ese idiota—la menor rio un poco mientras Genji se sentaba a su lado dejando el Ramen a sus manos. La menor comía en compañía de Genji, a ratos bromeaban, en especial sobre el comportamiento estúpido de McCree.

Mientras hablaban, alguien se acercaba a la puerta murmurando un par de cosas, rascando su nuca y preparándose para dar un largo discurso de disculpas. Cuando iba a tocar escucho la voz de su amigo ciborg, eso le llamo la atención y se quedó ahí escuchando.

—¿entonces solo tienes 2 años aquí?

—Así es, ¿Por qué quieres ser parte de Overwatch?

—Bueno… de pequeña mis padres me contaban que Overwatch era la elite de seguridad en el mundo, que solo los mejores soldados estaban ahí, cuando ocurrió la Crisis… los vi morir, y me prometí ser uno de esos héroes que… talvez mis padres hubieran deseado que les salvara la vida—está bajo la mirada mientras Genji le tomaba la mano.

—Calma… No necesitas ser parte de Overwatch para hacerlo, solo confiar en ti. —La menor miro a Genji y sonrió suavemente.

—No solo eso, Tamara hubiera peleado con uñas y dientes para que ambas estuviéramos aquí, era nuestra meta llegar a Suiza y postularnos a agentes cuando se pudiera. Lástima que Talon se la llevo. —dijo apretando su brazo.

—Lograras tu sueño Caeli, solo cree en ti.

—Como puedo creer en mi si mi futuro compañero me odia hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—Cree que se te están concediendo privilegios

—¿Privilegio es que entres y ya medio mundo te odie? Shiro quiere que lo intente porque era un sueño, no porque me quiera aquí a la fuerza. Se que soy capaz de mucho… pero… necesito un amigo… alguien en quien confiar… además de mi equipo claro.

—Bueno, me tienes a mí, a Lena, a Zarya hasta a mi hermano cree en ti. Morrison quiere que lo intentes.

McCree suspiro y se fue de ahí, sin hacer ruido. Mientras la chica y Genji reían por la forma en que el ciborg la apoyaba. Ya era de madrugada, y Genji estaba recostado junto a la castaña, mirándola. Se levanto y coloco su polera sobre la menor, y salio de la forma más silenciosa que puso para que descansará.

07:00 Am

—¡Arriba pulga! —La menor cayó al suelo despertando de golpe, de inmediato se quejó. Abrió los ojos y miro al otro lado de su cama a McCree con una mirada de odio pura.

—Ugh…—la menor azoto su cabeza en el suelo mientras el vaquero gruñía y salía de ahí.

—5 minutos, te quiero lista afuera.

—McCree, está lloviendo—dijo Sombra en un susurro.

—Me importa poco, si quiere quedarse debe enfrentarse a todo. —dijo molesto mirando como Reyes se acercaba a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

—No vas a durar en la realidad, muñeca—pensó el vaquero mientras se colocaba su poncho y su sombrero y salía a la lluvia para iniciar su entrenamiento.


	7. Capítulo 6

McCree salio de donde estaban las habitaciones de Blackwatch y se dirigió al patio. Primero pensó si era necesario hacerla corre durante la lluvia. Además de que hacia un frio insoportable según él. Miro a donde estaban las habitaciones, y la vio salir con el ánimo por los suelos. Suspiro y la espero en una zona donde no llegara el agua.

-Ya estoy aquí-Dijo la menor de forma neutra, algo desanimada.

-Mejor quita esa carita, andando-el vaquero tiro su puro y se dirigió a la zona de tiro techada. Athena saludo a los dos de forma amable.

-Bien niña, empecemos, no seré amable.

-Ya lo sé vaquero.-dijo desviando la mirada mientras este reia.

-Podre ser tu amigo una vez pases todo, mientras tanto no, prepárate.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Morrison estaba en el patio. 3 de las chicas que conformaban su equipo de reclutas faltaban. Gruño con molestia y puso a sus otros 3 reclutas a calentar. Se dirigió a la zona de tiro y escucho un fuerte golpe, se asomó algo curioso y encontró a McCree sobre la joven castaña, que con trabajos podía respirar.

-Tienes una oportunidad más de liberarte y podrás descansar, pulga.

-Deja de ser tan grosero.-La menor libero uno de sus brazos tomado del cuello al vaquero, lo recostó boca arriba quedando sobre él. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron por un momento. Morrison iba a intervenir hasta que la menor coloco su rodilla en la boca del estómago del vaquero y lo golpeo ahí, haciendo que el vaquero se retorciera de dolor.

-Ugh, bien descansa-dijo el vaquero mientras la menor se levantaba y se sentaba en una banca algo agitada. Morrison quedo sorprendido por la manera tan calmada en que reacciono la chica. Sonrió al ver un poco de progreso y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus 3 chicas faltantes.

-No eres mala pulga, porque no eres así siempre.

-Hace mucho deje de hacerlo, McCree.

-Si como sea. Toma algo, iré por Zarya.-El vaquero se levantó y salio dejando ahí a la chica que se limitó a suspirar y soltar su cabellera castaña. Esta miro toda la sala y noto que habia varias plataformas en las paredes, que iban como escalera, en lo más alto habia una que estaba bastante separada del resto.

Durante un rato se quedó analizando la sala. Genji y Hanzo entraron, trataron de no desconcentrarla, pero este volteo, extrañamente, según Genji, sus ojos se tornaron algo azules, como si por ellos corriera la electricidad.

-No creímos encontrarte aquí-dijo Hanzo mientras la menor sonreía.

-Me alegra verlos. ¿Para qué sirven esas plataformas?

-Las use para mejorar mi agilidad. Nunca logre llegar a la última plataforma.-Dijo Genji mirando la plataforma más alta, esta dirigió su mirada a la misma plataforma.

-Cuando me crea capaz hare la prueba... llegare a esa plataforma.-esta sonrió. Genji y Hanzo se rieron y la se fueron a otra parte a practicar.

Unos minutos más tarde McCree regreso con Zarya, quien, no dudo en poner a correr a la menor. Tenía resistencia, pero no la suficiente. Duro así al menos media hora. Cuando Zarya dejo que descansara ya eran las 11 am. Todos se fueron a tomar un aperitivo, menos ella. Miro las plataformas y suspiro.

-¿Planeas algo?

-Hola Tobías.- dijo la chica mirando como subir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Morrison dijo que McCree anda sensible y que no quiere ser algo "amable" contigo.

-No es algo que me preocupe realmente . ¿Cómo te va con Morrison?

-Ne, es algo suave, pero me agrada bastante su manera de entrenarnos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio ,mientras la menor, subía a una de las plataformas y empezaba a saltar por ellas. Apenas llego a la décima y ya estaba algo cansada. Salto a la siguiente, pero su cansancio le jugo en contra, su pie resbalo y cayo. Por suerte, y mucha, Tobías logro atraparla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-Todo bien, gracias, solo estoy...cansada.

-Debes descansa. Te hará mal si te sobre exiges demasiado.

-Ya lo sé- suspiro y bajo de sus brazos.

-Ven vamos a comer algo yo invito.

Ambos salieron del cuartel, fueron a un café a comer, hablaban y hablaban, apenas se conocían y tenían buena química. En el sentido amistoso claro. No tardaron más de 30 minutos, ya estaban de regreso cuando McCree, al ver entrar a la chica con el de cabellera azul, le hizo perder un poco la cordura. Y no entendía el porqué.

-¡Caeli!

-Me tengo que ir. Otro día saldremos por un café, y me toca a mí.

-Está bien princesa, tu verdugo te llama-los dos rieron y la chica corrió a donde estaba McCree, quien de inmediato se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero hayas descansado, ve a correr.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

La menor retrocedió un paso del susto, y salio pitando a la sala de tiro. McCree se limitó a suspirar algo molesto. No entendía bien por qué le importaba tanto la recluta. Mas bien, porque se celaba al verla tan feliz con la cara bonita. Rasco su nuca y se dirigió a la zona de tiro. Ahí estaba Ana, quien hablaba con la menor mientras corría. Atrás de la chica estaba Reinhardt y también Lena, aparentemente acompañándola.

-Huy... mejor nos vamos-dijo Lena quien en un dos por tres ya habia salido de la zona de tiro. No querían que McCree se volviera loco por estar ahí con ella. Reinhardt y Ana salieron de forma calmada.

-Veo que les agradas.

-¿Ahora me harás platica?-la chica lo miro molesta mientras seguía corriendo. El vaquero gruño y se colocó frente al camino que llevaba la menor.

-Talvez.

-Eres impresionantemente idiota, Jesse-Dijo la menor para luego chocar con él y caer de sentón.

-Mas atenta.-dijo algo frio quitándose de ahí.

-No sé qué tengas contra mi McCree, pero no voy a desertar.

-No te dije que lo hicieras.

-Pero eso quieres ¿o no?-la menor se levantó y lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira pulga. No estas hecha para la guerra, pero si Shiro quiere que entres le hare ese favor. Te entrenare y si no funciona te largas.

-Vaya, ahora haces caridad.

-Oh vamos, ¿Quieres pelear?

-Si y mucho.- McCree rodo la mirada, listo para sacar sus mejores argumentos cuando la chica le dio un buen puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El vaquero se arqueo y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-No me refería a esa pelea.

-Ya lo sé, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La poca cordura que aun habia en McCree, si es que habia. Lo abandono y de inmediato embistió a la chica tirándola al suelo. Empezaron a forcejear. El mayor se colocó de forma que esta no escapara.

-¡Me estas aplastando!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

La menor gruño y de un movimiento esta logro quedar sobre el vaquero. Golpearon un poco sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. El vaquero llevo sus manos a la cadera de la menor y se sentó un poco. Esta desvió la mirada. Mientras el vaquero subía una de sus manos a su mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

-Te diré un secreto, niña... no te odio... odio que seas tan hermosa y quieras entrar al matadero.

-¿Qué?

McCree no dudo y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, uniéndolos de forma delicada y apasionada. La castaña enrojeció, a tal punto que parecía un tomate. Coloco sus manos en los hombros del vaquero y los apretó con la intensión de herirlo para que parara. Pero eso fue en vano. Poco a poco empezó a ceder a los labios del moreno.

McCree llevo sus manos a la nuca de la menor, y profundizo más el beso. La menor seguía apretando sus hombros, con algo de nerviosismo. Esta apretó su capa y llevo una de sus manos al sombrero del moreno, retirándolo con cuidado para luego enredar sus dedos en su cabellera castaña.

Cuando sus pulmones rogaban por aire, la menor separo sus labios lentamente, ambos agitados, se miraban a los ojos con una pasión indescriptible. En especial el vaquero. Acaricio las mejillas de la chica con una sonrisa y con una voz ronca y coqueta susurro en su oído bajando a su cuello.

-Por eso te trato así, pulga. No quiero que salgas herida en batalla. No pude defenderte en el bar esa noche... menos en una misión.- Mordió su cuello cerca de la nuca. Esta se quejó mientras el vaquero seguía. La marcaba como suya.

-Hey...basta, Jesse- esta soltó un ligero quejido mientras apretaba la capa del mayor con ambas manos, eso basto. El vaquero alejo sus labios y sonrió relamiendo sus labios.

-Creo que la ONU vendrá por mi cuando sepan que te hice eso.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- La menor se soltó y se fue cubriendo con el dorso de su mano sus labios, su cara estaba que ardía en rojo.

-Eso dirás al principio, preciosa.- el vaquero rio y se levantó tomando su sombrero y acomodándolo en su cabeza de nuevo.

Sombra estaba arreglando un cableado de Dante cuando, vio pasar a la castaña pitando y encerrándose en su cuarto, eso la sobresalto un poco. Más atrás de ella, McCree venia entrando, de inmediato se levantó y cuando iba a reclamarle el Vaquero le metió un caramelo cubierto de chile a la boca.

-Si vas a regañarme no le hice nada, solo una broma, algo incomoda la verdad.- dijo mientras, Sombra se atragantaba con el dulce. Una vez logro tragarlo tomo una enorme bocanada de aire.

-No debes tratarla así, imbécil.

-Calma, nuestra relación ira mejor, lo prometo. Bup-El vaquero volvió a meterle un dulce a la boca para luego irse. Mientras, la hacker rodaba la mirada y regresaba con el exo.

Caeli rodaba por el suelo cubriendo su rostro. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía al vaquero? ¿Acaso tenía bipolaridad? Quería saber porque carajos la habia besado. Eso no le preocupaba, en realidad nunca le importo con quien daría su primer beso, pero que ese vaquero casi la violara ahí. Se sentía más que apenada.

Llamaron a su puerta de forma delicada. Pensaba que sería el vaquero así que se sentó en el suelo abrazando una almohada pensando si era prudente dejarlo pasar.

-Pulga, sé que estás ahí.

-Si crees que después de "eso" dejare que me llames pulga de nuevos, estas pen...

-Hey, ¿eso te lo ensoñó sombra?

-Talvez.

-Por favor niña, déjame pasar.

-¡No!

-¡Caeli! ¡Por el amor de...!- McCree gruño y golpeo la pared algo irritado. Mientras la menor reia y se acercaba a la puerta. Quito el seguro y le dijo que pasara.

-Gracias. Ahora hablemos de forma civilizada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno ya fui sincero contigo, ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Algo que no siento?

-Caeli... no ocultes que te gusto.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-El domingo, te miré a los ojos y pude sentir tu mirada llena de amor.

Te pille. Pensó el vaquero al ver como las mejillas de la menor se iban tornando escarlatas, esta se acercó con la intención de abofetearlo, pero el vaquero detuvo su mano y la enrollo sobre la chica abrazándola. Eso la desconcertó un poco.

-Y te diré algo preciosa. Me gustaste a mí también. Me enamore con solo verte, como diría a otras chicas. Me atrapaste sin siquiera sudar.

-Stupido.*

-Yo también se italiano pequeña.

-Buona per te.*

-Oh vamos, no te hagas la difícil. Solo se sincera.- el vaquero la soltó y la miro a los ojos, esta desvió la mirada, apretando su brazo.

-¿Cómo puedo ser sincera contigo? Me has tratado de lo peor posible.

-Y me arrepiento, Caeli, por favor. Déjame demostrarte que no soy ese hombre que conociste.-Dijo tomándola del rostro, dibujando círculos con sus pulgares en las mejillas de la menor.

La menor miraba a otro lado, tomo las manos de McCree y suspiro. Lo miro a los ojos asintiendo suavemente. El vaquero sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios a ella. Sin embargo, la menor detuvo sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

-No más besos, McCree.

-Bien, pero cuando te conquiste, no dejare de besarte.

-Non sarà facile.*

-Y deberás enseñarme más italiano, preciosa.

-Non sono il tuo insegnante.* - esta se cruzó de brazos sonriendo mientras el vaquero arqueaba una ceja, no habia entendido muy bien, gruño y la jalo besándola de forma apasionada. Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron mientras le correspondía suavemente.

-Esto es lo único que sé de memoria. Obligue a Ziegler a que me enseñara cuando iba irse a Italia. Sono dependiente dei baci tuoi.*-La chica se sonrojo y bajo su sombrero apenada mientras el vaquero reia abrazándola por la cadera.

Stupido.*.- Estupido.

Buona per te.*.- Bien por ti

Non sarà facile.*.- No será facíl.

Non sono il tuo insegnante.*.- No soy tu maestra.

Sono dependiente dei baci tuoi.*- Soy adicto a tus besos.


	8. Capítulo 7

McCree se acomodó detrás de la menor acariciando sus manos, sin dejar de abrazarla. Mientras Caeli miraba sus manos algo apenada, suspiro y se acurruco en el pecho de Jesse. El vaquero sonrió y beso su cabeza mientras seguían abrazados. Poco a poco el vaquero bajo una de sus manos a la espalda baja de la chica, para unos segundos después posicionar su mano libre en su nuca. Se acerco y empezó a aspirar el aroma de esta, que se limito a suspirar al sentir la respiración el moreno.

Poco a poco fue dejando besos, la menor empezó a temblar solo de sentir sus labios en su cuello, se encogió un poco de hombros mientras el moreno reia. La mano que tenia en la nuca de la joven se colocó en su mentón y la hizo mirarlo. Sus mejillas rojas y sus lindos ojos rosados lo enternecieron. Planto sus labios en los de la italiana que no dudo en corresponderle aun con las mejillas rojas.

-¡McCree! ¡Caeli! ¡A cenar! - grito Dante al otro lado del pasillo. Lentamente rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos. La menor desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda a McCree.

-Sera mejor ir.

-Me parece bien, princesa. -Este se acercó por detrás de ella, levantando su cabello y dando un beso en su nuca. La mas joven dio un salto y se cubrió con la mano en la zona donde el mayor la habia besado. El vaquero salio acomodando su sombrero y dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Unos minutos después la chica salio de su habitación. Cenaron y se quedo hablando con Sombra, mientras, el vaquero las miraba desde la sala de estar. La vista del vaquero fue interrumpida por la silueta de su adorado amigo exo. Paso algo de saliva y se levanto un poco para mirar al enorme omnico. Shiro, quien estaba de muy mal humor, sus ópticos estaban en un tono rojo y su boca en un tono naranjo. Peligro McCree.

-No se que hayas hecho con ella, pero cualquier daño, emocional o físico. Y me hare llamar Asesino 65- dijo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno que se limitó a reír.

-Calma, solo estamos haciendo las pases, si quisiera algo más serio, tendría que esperar. La ONU se me ira encima si me ve con ella como... pareja.

-Mas te vale vaquero. -grito Edén del otro lado de la cocina mientras Marc, Orfeo y Dante se carcajeaban al ver la reacción de sus compañeros. McCree bufó al oír la voz del azabache y se acomodo el sombrero. Volvió a mirar a la menor, se encontró con esos ojos rosados, pero apenas avanzo para dirigirse a su habitación se encontró con un reflejo azul brillante, como si se tratara de electricidad. Eso le encanto un poco, y encima le dio curiosidad.

Al día siguiente, Sombra entro al cuarto de McCree. Eran aproximadamente las 7 am, al abrir, se encontró con un moreno bastante ido mirando el techo. Jugando con una daga de quien sabe dónde. Confundida se acercó y toco su hombro, el moreno reacciono y la miro.

-Levántate, Reyes y Morrison nos llamaron, parece urgente.

-¿Y a mí que me importa que Morrison me busque?

-Parece estar relacionado con Caeli.

El castaño no dudo en levantarse bastante preocupado de la cama, se coloco el sombrero y salio pitando del edificio junto a la Hacker. Una vez en el edificio base de Overwatch. Se encontraron con Caeli sentada en una silla, con las piernas abiertas, sus codos estaban alineados y recargados con sus rodillas, y la cabeza entre las manos. A su lado estaba Zarya, cuando McCree se iba a acercar. Hana se colocó en medio con un semblante triste.

-Morrison quiere hablar con ustedes. Déjenla aquí, necesita calmarse.

-Hana, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo... creo que será mejor que Ana y Reyes les digan. -dijo la coreana mientras los dos integrantes de Blackwatch gruñían y se dirigían a donde estaban los 3 líderes de la organización.

Apenas se acercaron Morrison se movió y dejo a la vista a Ruth, tenia la cara llena de sangre y en el cuello una extraña marca, como si la hubieran electrocutado un poco. Sombra y Jesse se miraron confundidos mientras Genji venia llegando.

-Podrían decirme ¿Dónde estaban? Se supone deben supervisar los entrenamientos de su equipo.

-No se dé que hablas Morrison. -Dijo Reyes molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Reinhardt encontró a estas dos peleándose en la sala de entrenamiento. ¿Podrían explicarme porque Caeli no estaba con alguno de ustedes?

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-A las 06:45- Respondió Ana algo preocupada por el estado de la menor. Angela llego y se acercó a ella atendiéndola.

-A esa hora todos estábamos dormidos, debió salir de...

-Estaba conmigo, comandante- de inmediato todos voltearon. Hanzo miraba a los integrantes de Blackwatch.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió? - pregunto Ana mientras el japonés asentía y suspiraba.

-Ruth te recomiendo que no te hagas la victima por algo que tu ocasionaste-dijo el japonés mientras Morrison se volvía a mirar a la chica.

La chica los miraba confundida, Hanzo se acerco y se agacho un poco mirándola a los ojos, Morrison iba a intervenir, pero Genji lo detuvo. Sabia que planeaba su hermano, y siempre funcionaba. Esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos, hacia que hasta el mas valiente temiera por mentir.

-Di lo que estaban haciendo tu y tus amigas a esa hora, cuando "supuestamente" me habia ido a buscar a Genji-la voz del japonés se hizo mas fría, de inmediato la chica desvió la mirada.

-A...ataque a Caeli. Ella no meceré estar aquí, ¡La están defendiendo demasiado, miren lo que me hizo!

-Tu te lo buscaste ella lo hizo por defensa propia. -dijo Ana algo molesta.

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Ella ni sus amigos refugiados del grupo 33 deben estar aquí, son bestias! ¡Miren como me dejo! -grito mientras al otro lado de la sala su mirada se cruzaba con la de la castaña, sintiendo algo por su espalda que la hizo quebrarse y empezar a llorar desconsolada.

-Angela, sédala y llévala a la enfermería, esto queda cerrado. Caeli puede seguir entrenando. -Dijo Morrison mientras el, Ana y Angela se dirigían a la enfermería con la chica ya sedada.

-Gracias, hermanó.

-No hay de que, cuiden mas de ella, ese equipo quiere a Caeli fuera, no se porque, pero supongo que es buena en algo que ellos no.-finalizo el azabache.

Zarya y Hana se despidieron de Caeli mientras Reyes y los demás se acercaban. La menor escondió más su cara, solo se levantó. Antes de hablar sombra la abrazo algo preocupada.

-Me tenías con el pendiente en la boca, niña.

-¿Qué te hizo esa chica para que la dejaras tan mal? -dijo Genji examinándola de pies a cabeza, solo tenía rasguños menores.

-Bueno, Hanzo salio de la sala y me senté un momento. Sentí que saltaron en mi espalda y... la golpeé lo que pude, me estaba quedando sin aire-dijo la menor rascando su nuca mientras todos suspiraban. McCree la miro, su mano estaba roja y sangraba un poco.

-Regresemos a la base, hay que desayunar algo y luego a entrenar-dijo Reyes mientras todos se dirigían al edificio. Antes de que continuaran, McCree detuvo a la chica y apretó su palma, haciéndola chillar.

-¡Basta, eso duele! -dijo y alejo su mano de golpe mirándola.

-¿Podrías explicarme esa herida?

-Me corte tratando de defenderme, deja de hacer preguntas-dijo molesta, mientras, el vaquero la volvía a atraer hacia él. Sonriéndole de forma picara.

-Debo cuidarte, cariño. Cualquier rasguño en tu bonita cara...- este acaricio su rostro mientras la menor mantenía su semblante molesto y las mejillas se coloraban. -Y me sentiré bastante culpable. Eres una flor hermosa.

-Y tu un vaquero idiota-esta gruño y lo golpeo en la espinilla, haciendo al mayor gruñir y soltarla. Mientras la menor entraba corriendo al edificio de Blackwatch.

McCree sonrió y se dirigió dentro del edificio. Desayunaron y se dedicaron a entrenar al grupo 33. McCree se encargo de Edén y de Marc. Sombra de Caeli. Reyes de Orfeo y Genji de Dante. El vaquero a ratos dirigía su mirada a la italiana. Le encantaba como peleaba por lograr quedarse, él sabía que rogaría por oportunidades y talvez se las darían, pero confiaba en que lo lograría. Edén logro notar sus miraditas a su amiga. Gruño y se quedo pensando un poco en sus habilidades. Sonrió y se abalanzo sobre el vaquero, que apenas reacciono,ya estaba en el suelo por una buena tackle del azabache.

-Mas atento vaquero, o el toro te clava los cuernos-rio mientras Marc se ahogaba en risa. McCree se levantó gruñendo, mientras, Sombra y Caeli reían por lo ocurrido.

Mas entrada la tarde todos se fueron a tomar un descanso. En ese tiempo Reyes los miraba, sabia que serian tarde o temprano su familia y compañeros. Suspiro y hablo.

-Bueno, si se quedan o no, quiero que elaboren sus propias "habilidades" y "Habilidades definitivas" para cuando estén en batalla.

-¿Habilidades? ¿habilidad definitiva? -dijo Dante algo desconcertado.

-La habilidad Definitiva podría definirse como una SuperHabilidad, como la de Sombra, que es un hackeo masivo. La de Morrison un visor que hace todos sus disparos teledirigidos. Y mi favorito. El de Reyes. -dijo Shiro mientras el moreno reia.

-¿De qué trata? -dijo Caeli curiosa.

-Bueno, será mejor que la vean y piensen en una-dijo Reyes levantándose y caminando al área de entrenamiento. De inmediato todos corrieron detrás de él. Se colocaron en una zona alta mirando lo que pasaba.

El moreno se coloco en el centro y tomo ambas escopetas mientras suspiraba y tronaba su cuello, se coloco la capucha de su polera y tomo impulso, de la nada una enorme masa de humo apareció bajo sus pies y daba vueltas disparando a todos lados. Caeli y los demás se veían asombrados.

-Espiral de la muerte-dijo Shiro mientras Caeli sonreía, bastante emocionada.

-Oh, esas cosas que Tamara y 09 nos enseñaron. -dijo Marc

-Algo parecido. ¿La recuerdas? -dijo Shiro algo sorprendido mientras Orfeo y Edén se miraban de forma cómplice.

-Yo sí, ¿puedo?

-Claro-dijo Reyes mientras Edén bajaba y se sacudía un poco mientras saltaba, estaba algo emocionado.

Primero empezó a correr en círculos, y se vio como una especie de aura morada lo cubría poco a poco. Freno un poco elaborando una especie de embestida, que cubrió con su hombro, al hacer eso, el aura se concentró en su brazo creando una especie de escudo. Al detenerse el aura y el escudo desaparecieron. Este sonrió y salto a una caja, tomo impulso y levanto un poco su brazo, una esfera de color morado se creo y al cerrar la mano. El escudo apareció en su mano. Cayo en el suelo y empezó a dar golpes. Lanzo el escudo que reboto en las paredes y volvía a aparecer otro en su brazo. Cuando su habilidad iba a terminar, estiro ambos brazos a los lados y una cúpula muy parecida al escudo de Winston se creó sobre él.

-Increíble-dijo Sombra, mientras, Reyes asentía.

-Me toca presumido-grito Orfeo. Edén empezó a reír y retiro la cúpula, haciendo que ese efecto morado desapareciera de su cuerpo.

Orfeo miraba el campo, e hizo lo mismo que Edén, corrió en círculos y realizo una embestida, pero el efecto fue remplazado por un color naranjo, como si fuese fuego. Este realizo un pequeño salto y en su mano derecha apareció una especie de matillo incendiado. El fuego se propago por su cuerpo sin hacerle daño. Y se le veía lanzando martillos en llamas a todos lados. Una vez termino, alzo ambos puños festejando.

-Hey basta de alardear-dijo Shiro riendo mientras bajaba.

Este se quedo mirando el ambiente un momento, apretó sus nudillos y lanzo dos golpes, que creaban electricidad en sus puños. Este corrió y al frenar expuso un poco su hombro. Haciendo que el efecto de la electricidad se notara aún más. Cuando termino la embestida, levanto ambos brazos realizando un salto, y como si un rayo del cielo impactara en tierra. La tierra tembló cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo. Se levanto e hizo lo mismo 4 veces y una embestida que nombro "Carga de hombro"

-¡Ja! Presumidos-dijo Marc mientras bajaba. Con esas demostraciones reyes y los demás estaban boquiabiertos. Ellos desarrollaron sus habilidades en batalla. No de un segundo a otro.

Marc acomodo un poco la larga gabardina que tenia puesta, y se arremango un poco las mangas. Trono sus dedos y lanzo 4 golpes al frente de los cuales no paso nada. El 5 revelo una onda de color morado, dejando pequeñas partículas del mismo color. Este salto y en su mano se formo una esfera morada. Al lanzarla revelo una bomba muy parecida a la Oleada de gravitones de Zarya. Era más grande y tenía el aspecto de un meteorito. Cuando impacto la tierra tembló ligeramente, dejando pequeños restos revoloteando y que explotaban después de un tiempo.

-No está mal, me toca presumir-dijo Dante con una mirada socarrona, Marc emitió un bufido y subió a donde estaban los demás.

-Mira y aprende McCree. Esto es ser... rápido-de un bolsillo de su pantalón saco un cuchillo que se clavó en la pared y se incendio un poco. -Y esto, mortal. - cuando finalizo, de su otro bolsillo saco un revolver que levanto al cielo, se llenó de llamas, así como el. Dio 3 disparos a la pared, dos al suelo y uno a un muñeco que apenas fue atravesado, se deshizo sin dejar cenizas, solo pequeñas partículas naranjas en el aire que desaparecieron.

-Wow, te superaron vaquero-dijo Sombra mientras McCree gruñía y Reyes reia bastante alegre de sus chicos.

-¡Increíble! Sabia que no me defraudarían.

-Caeli... ¿Vas a internarlo? -dijo Dante mientras la menor se sobresaltaba y miraba a los demás que esperaban algo de ella.

¡Ay, no!


	9. Capítulo 8

La castaña miro a sus compañeros, los cuales esperaban una respuesta. Shiro y Edén se notaban bastante preocupados por ella. En especial por su cara pálida y los ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Vas a intentarlo, Caeli?

—Hem, no yo... creo que está bien así. —Dijo algo nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía.

—Esta bien, se esta haciendo tarde y debemos estar listos para mañana, —Dijo Reyes mientras todos asentían y se dirigían al edificio para poder descansar. La mas joven se dirigió a su habitación rascando su nuca, McCree la miraba de lejos, a paso veloz se acerco y la acorralo contra la puerta sobresaltándola.

—Creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

—Hey... relaja el caballo vaquero—el moreno se cuadro y miro detrás de el. Shiro y Edén lo miraban con los brazos cruzados.

—Bien... en otro momento... preciosa.

—Eres molesto—dijo la castaña con las mejillas rojas entrando a su habitación mientras el vaquero reia.

—Mas te vale alejarte de ella, o me encargare de...— Shiro se coloco frente a Edén dándole a entender que él se encargaría. El azabache suspiro y se fue a su habitación.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente consiente que no aceptare que la lastimes, uses... como quieras decirle.

—Calma... voy en serio con ella

—Te recomiendo ser paciente y no usar tu... método de coqueteo, siendo un mujeriego, McCree ... si no me agrada algo que hagas... me encargó de que te odie... ¿oíste?

—Si. —dijo el vaquero gruñendo y llego a su habitación mientras el exo se dirigía a la suya con calma.

En la madrugada la mas joven no dejaba de revolverse entre las sabanas soltando un suspiro. Se sentó y miro el reloj que estaba arriba de su puerta, 03:00 am. Se estiró y camino al baño. Se ducho y se quedo pensando en su pasado. Del grupo 33 cuando estaban los 10 juntos. Támara siempre estaba con ella cuando la encontraron. Edén era su "hermano mayor" cuando tenían que buscar refugio o correr lo mas rápido, el la cargaba en su espalda. Shiro y Dante eran de los grandes físicamente. Por lo tanto, a ellos les correspondía defender al grupo. Támara y Marc eran los cerebritos.

Suspiro y salio de la ducha para alistarse. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida, se recostó un poco y miro el techo pensativo. Cuando se levanto en el reloj aparecían marcadas las 05:38 am.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. No había actividad aun, asi que podría desayunar con calma. Preparo café y se sentó con un par de tostadas mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría hoy.

No saldría a menos que Hanzo o Genji se despertaran y quisieran entrenar. Mientras comía, escucho pasos en el pasillo, sabia que no era la única, pero le ponía de nervios saber que alguien se habia despertado. Se asomo y se encontró con los ojos rojos de alguien, cuando iba a pegar un grito, aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre ella tapándole la boca y susurrando con nerviosismo.

—¡Calma, Caeli! ¡Soy Genji! — dijo mientras la joven apretaba su brazo mientras lo miraba rogando que fuera el, el cabello negro y las cicatrices le dieron un indicio. Poco a poco se relajo. Cuando el ciborg sintió el cuerpo relajado de la menor, retiro su mano de su boca haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro.

—Genji...

—S...si—dijo algo incomodo mientras desviaba la cara, el menor ladeo la cabeza y se acerco tomándolo del rostro, el joven lo miro a los ojos.

—No te ves mal—rio la menor haciendo que el ciborg se sonrojara, agradecía que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por la mitad de su mascara.

—Gracias...supongo, a todo esto, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—No podía dormir, ¿Y tu?

—Igual, supongo que querrás entrenar ¿no?

—Si—dijo bajando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

—Bien, vamos, Hanzo debe estar despierto y si no, adelantaremos un poco.

Ambos salieron del edificio de habitaciones de Blackwatch, caminaron un poco y llegaron al área de tiro cubierta, Athena los recibió de forma cálida, lo cual alegro un poco a Caeli, quien se veía deprimida. Talvez estaba cansada.

Genji y ella empezaron a calentar, trotaron y saltaron mientras la chica se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos. El nipón se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que su mirada irradiaba cierta aura de color azul, y el sentía una ola de electricidad recorrerle la espalda cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Hanzo entro al lugar susurrando cosas en japonés, más bien maldecía. Cuando noto la presencia del ciborg dirigió su mirada a la joven que seguía corriendo. El azabache río y se acerco a su hermano tocando su hombro.

—Si sigues mirándola, diría que eres un acosador.

El ciborg pego un salto, estaba tan distraído que sus sentidos ninja se habían esfumado estaba tan metido en su mundo. Sus ojos rojos miraron con molestia a Hanzo quien le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

—Cállate.

—Bueno, es hora de entrenar. Si Morrison viene tu te encargas de Leda. —cuando el azabache dijo eso la castaña se detuvo y casi va a parar al suelo por la forma tan repentina de parar.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Genji volviéndose a verla mientras esta asentía con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Si. Genji... quería pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Quiero...intentar llegar a esa plataforma. —Dijo la menor mirando la última plataforma en lo más alto de la zona de tiro. Hanzo y Genji se miraron algo nerviosos.

—¿Segura de que llegaras?

—No pierdo nada intentándolo.

—Agh... no lo se Caeli, si resbalas y no te atrapo Shiro y los demás van a matarme.

—Confía en mi Genji, tengo un buen presentimiento. No pasará nada—dijo la castaña mientas Genji le pedía con la mirada a Hanzo su apoyo. Por desgracia el mayor le sonrió diciendo que apoyaba a la chica.

—Agh... bien. Pero con cuidado.

—¡Gracias! —este beso su mejilla y empezó a subir las plataformas mientras el ciborg quedaba anonado.

La chica empezó a correr. Se le veía concentrada mientras saltaba fe plataforma en plataforma. Llego a la parte media donde se iban separando un poco mas. Cuando la plataforma se abrió más esta dio un salto y cayo fe rodillas, algo agitada miro la última plataforma, estaba a unas 12 plataformas más alejada de su meta, 4,3,2 ... cuando iba a saltar se detuvo y miro abajo. El pánico que sintió al ver la altura la hizo retroceder y palidecer.

Imágenes de cuando tuvieron que saltar de un risco cuando era niña llegaron a su mente. Hanzo noto que la chica estaba poniéndose nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente.

—Genji... prepárate siento que va a caer. —dijo el japonés mientras Genji miraba a la chica que se había detenido mientras hiperventilaba. Paso saliva y se armo de valor iba a hacerlo.

Esta se preparo y cuando sus pies estaban al borde, la voz de McCree y Morrison la sacaron de su concentración haciéndola tropezar. De inmediato Genji corrió para tratar de atraparla. Pero una enorme bola de pelos negra la atrapo y cayo con ella al suelo sana y salva, Winston.

—¡Caeli! —de inmediato todos los que estaban en la zona corrieron a verla. La chica se soltó de Winston agradeciéndole mientras suspiraba

—Que mierda estabas haciendo.

—Entrenando claro. ¡Si no hubieran gritado no hubiera caído!

—Oh vamos. Estabas tan "concentrada" que casi te matas.

—McCree basta—dijo Hanzo alejándolo mientras la chica gruñía y les daba la espalda.

—Se que fue peligroso, pero estaba bien. Sabia y confiaba en que no caería.

—Y confió en ti — la castaña volteo sorprendida al oír eso de los labios del comandante Morrison quien le dedico una sonrisa.

—pero antes de hacerlo de nuevo, procura que Winston o Reinhardt estén en la sala, para que puedan atraparte ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, comandante Morrison. Se lo prometo. —dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras él comandante salía y la menor suspiraba y miraba a Genji emocionada. El ciborg no dudó en mirarla con orgullo.

—Casi lo logras. Otro día intentarás. Por ahora ve a tomar aire.

—Bien.

La chica salió mientras los hermanos y el vaquero hablaban ahí. Jesse estaba insoportable, les reclamaba el hecho de que la vida de la joven estaba en juego. Y muchos sermones mas. Algo que ni Hanzo esperaba de el, cuando los reproches del vaquero cesaron este salio a buscar a la castaña.

Llego a uno de los patios y ahí estaban, la castaña y un francés que no dejaba de hablarle con un tono coqueto. Le hizo hervía la sangre. Cuando se acerco a reclamarle de como le hablaba a "su alumna" se encontró con Gerard Lacroix y su mujer, Amelie, hablando con la castaña. Ahora entendía porque el tono coqueto.

—Oh, Jesse. Un milagro verte—dijo el francés mientras su esposa miraba al vaquero y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Gerard, Amelie. Un gusto verlos, no sabia estabas de visita—dijo el vaquero colocándose a un lado de la castaña mientras la esposa de Lacroix reía y de abrazaba a su esposo.

—Gerard me contó de la niña, y me dio curiosidad conocerla. Es una joya. Solo necesita entrenamiento. Me tengo que ir, hasta otra. —dijo la de ojos miel mientras Gerard acompañaba a su mujer fuera de la base. Jesse miro a su alumna que sonreía al ver como los franceses se alejaban

—Es lindo.

—¿Ah? —dijo un vaquero bastante celoso mientras la más joven reía.

—Me refiero... a su relación, parecen un caballero y una princesa. No entiendo porque no aprendes de el—dijo la menor mientras el vaquero rodaba la mirada gruñendo.

—Si me pongo muy dulce cariño, moriré de sobredosis de azúcar.

—Si como sea. —dijo la menor de forma cortante cruzándose de brazos y caminando a la sala de tiro cubierta. El vaquero suspiro y la siguió.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde. De un lado a otro. Cuando Jesse se distraía con las soldados que pasaban. Algún soldado coqueto se acercaba a la castaña, y cuando la veía algo sonrojada intervenía ¿por qué? Porque era "suya".

Cuando el sol se ocultaba, la joven hablaba con Sombra en uno de los pasillos, la Hacker le mostraba códigos y códigos que le funcionarían en caso de necesitar información de una computadora. Jesse se burlaba al ver la cara de confusión de la más joven.

—Sombra... ella no entiende nada de eso. Déjala en paz.

—Lo siento vaquero, pero si puedo hacerla una erudita de la informática y la computación lo hare. Necesitó más gente en esto—reclamo la morena mientras la castaña reía.

—Pfff solo sirves cuando Morrison necesita información o arreglos en los sistemas de Athena.

—Al menos hago algo mas que estar parado al lado de Reyes—eso rompió la cordura del vaquero quien la miro con rabia, cuando iba a hablar la castaña se levantó de golpe interrumpiéndolo.

—Oh mira que tarde es, me... iré a dormir, nos vemos—dijo mientras huía a la velocidad del rayo. Sombra se levantó con una sonrisa y paso al lado de McCree.

—Estas apuntando al revés, vaquero. —con la punta de su dedo, golpeo la punta de la nariz del moreno quien quedó sorprendió por la forma en que Caeli había evitado la pelea.

Caeli llego al edificio de habitaciones de Blackwatch y liberó un fuerte suspiro mientras entraba. Camino a su habitación sin ganas de ver a los demás, una vez afuera, el vaquero la miraba desde el pasillo. La menor sostenía la perilla en su mano pensando en si entrar o no.

Abrió la puerta y en ese instante McCree se abalanzo sobre la puerta, entrando y atrayendo a la chica a su pecho. Apenas estuvo dentro cerro la puerta y coloco seguro.

—¡McCree¡¡Suéltame!

—No, me debes algo.

—¿Deber? Yo no fui la que se te insinuó.

—Pues ya me tienes aquí, así que disfruta. —susurro en su oído. Para luego bajar y besar el cuello de la mas joven haciéndola gruñir.

—McCree... no por favor. —rogo la más joven mientras el vaquero lamia su cuello y pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

La joven hizo un ultimo forcejeo anhelando que el vaquero se detuviera, pero este se limitó a abrir su polera y hacer que la menor se rindiera. El joven sollozo y cerró los ojos dejando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Cuando McCree sintió las lágrimas de la chica llegar a su cuello se. Detuvo y la miro. Poco a poco llegaron las imágenes de la chica en el bar a punto de ser violada. De inmediato se detuvo y la abrazo dejando que empezara a llorar en su pecho, en ese momento se imaginó como ese soldado. A punto de violar a su "alumna".

La castaña agradecía que el vaquero se hubiera detenido, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar seguir llorando. Esa sensación de ser tocada sin su consentimiento y con el mas nulo cuidado la hizo llenarse de miedo

—Perdóname Caeli...yo

—Solo...cállate—murmuró acurrucándose en su pecho sin dejar de llorar. El vaquero entendió que era por su experiencia y solo se limito a abrazarla y sentirse una mierda lo no que iba a hacer.

El moreno se limito a cargarla, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y se sentó con ella en la orilla de la cama. Así se quedaron al menos 2 horas en completo silencio.

—¿mejor?

—Eso creo.

—Perdóname... había olvidado lo de...

—No...quiero recodarlo.

—Bien. Solo espero puedas perdonarme.

—Tenlo por seguro... solo no vuelvas a hacer algo que no quiero ¿Lo prometes?

—Agh, odio las promesas, pero... por ti lo haré.

La castaña río y se soltó de el dedicándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo al mayor sonreír mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a ella. Había despertado algo en el. Algo que no había sentido hace mucho.


End file.
